Storyteller
by xxamhh
Summary: Elena knew a man who told her stories of vampire when she was a child, and that's what she thought they were, just stories but she was wrong. What happens when this man not only saves her life but could possibly be something more. AU drabble.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** I saw a gif on tumblr and I don't know how but this story came to mind and I decided to write it down. I don't know if I should continue I might just leave it as if since I'm currently working on another story to publish but I might just work on both if any one actually gets interested enough to read this, which I hope you all do. _

_So please leave me reviews at the end and tell me if I should continue and if you actually liked it. Criticism is welcome so just write what you feel. _

_**Full summary:** Elena knew a man who told her stories of vampire when she was a child, and that's what she thought they were, just stories but she soon realizes she was wrong. She soon learns all the stories he told her were real. What happens when this man not only saves her life but could possibly be something more. Starts during the 2x8 Rose episode. The plot will change and won't go the same and the rest of the tvd episodes. Also, Elena and Stefan are still broken up after 2x6 when Elena breaks up with him after Jenna stabs herself and ends up at the hospital because of Katherine. AU drabble. _

_Anyways, I really do hope you enjoy. **Leave reviews at the end :)**_

_**Like always, disclaimer, I own nothing. **_

* * *

Elena stirs while in her sleep while she remembers her dreadful breakup with Stefan.

_"I'm so sorry," Stefan whispers when Elena enters his house. _

_He was watching the fire burn and when entered. He was upset and angry for what Katherine did to Jenna. _

_"We were stupid. Sneaking around thinking we weren't going to get caught." _

_Stefan is distraught because he knew what was coming for him and his relationship with Elena. He was upset and he didn't want to cry because of it. He wanted to be strong for her but he just couldn't deal with the fact that he was about to loose her. _

_He nods slowly, "I know," agreeing with Elena. _

_"We did this. Stefan, Jenna's in the hospital and Jeremy could be next all because we didn't listen to her all because we're together." She continues while getting closer to Stefan. _

_His arms were crossed against his chest, he knew Elena was going to end the relationship but he didn't want to hear her say it. _

_He couldn't be with out her. _

_Elena takes a deep breath and comes closer to him, "Stefan…" _

_But he stops her, "I know what you're going to say." _

_"Then let me say it," Elena continues finally reaching Stefan. _

_Stefan nods and holds his sadness inside him but he couldn't do it. _

_"I've been so selfish because I love you so much and I know how much you love me," she begins and tries her hardest to keep it together while she watches Stefan crumble in front of her. _

_"But it's over," she finishes when Stefan nods at her encouraging her to continue. _

_"Stefan it has to be," she continues when Stefan sheds a tear in front of her. _

_"Elena," he whispers. _

_"No, Stefan, it has to be," she whispers as she holds his face gently. _

_She holds her tears and kisses him gently one more time. She tries to talk to him one more time but she knew she couldn't she knew she needed to leave his house as soon as possible. _

_She needs to get away before she continues to get hurt. She needs to get away because she knew that for this round, Katherine had won. _

She knew she needed to end the relationship, she needed to safe every one she loves and if it means staying away from a vampire than that's what she'll do.

Everything about her was changing so quickly she didn't know how to deal with it. She was holding it together but she knew she was quickly going to lose everyone she's ever loved and she couldn't do that. She needed to protect her only family that was left and the close friends she had but she was quickly losing that grip.

One of her best friends was already a vampire and the other one was a witch and she was strangely a doppelganger.

She stirs again when she hears strange voices around her. She needed to get up and find her way home, find her way out.

"How's the girl?" Rose asks to her companion. Elena didn't know who had her but she could clearly hear the conversation going around her while she found herself lying down on the couch in the room next door to them.

"She's still passed out," he replies.

"You didn't touch her did you?" Rose asks. Her voice getting angry by the attitude he gives her.

"Give me some credit, so did you call him?" he wonders.

Elena pays close attention to the conversation. She stirs and wakes up hearing a stranger mans deep voice asking questions. Clearly agitated with whomever he's speaking with.

She doesn't know where she is but what she does know is that this isn't home and this isn't a safe place and that she should be scared. She needed to hide her fear. For all she knew she was stuck with vampires and they could easily kill her if she did something wrong. Her only plan was to stay alive and to get home as soon as possible.

But she knew that she needed to be strong, she couldn't let herself easily get hurt. She looks at herself and finds blood on her shirt on her arm. She doesn't remember where she got it from either. Her mind was cloudy as to how she got here and who took her.

"No. I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." Rose replies.

Elena tries to get up from the couch but she's realizes her body is sore as she puts all her strength into getting up from the couch. She takes deep breaths making sure they don't listen to her soft cries of pain while she gets up.

"Did you or did you not get the message from Elijah?" the man asks trying to mask his anger.

That's when Elena stops moving, she hears the name Elijah and suddenly flood of memories enter her mind again. She once knew a man named Elijah and she wonders if they were talking about the same man.

She shakes her head slightly. Clearly they must be talking about some one else. She didn't know what happened to the old Elijah she once knew, the most beautiful man she thought she ever laid eyes on. Now that she thinks about it, he still was.

She was only a child the last time she saw him, about to start middle school. She didn't know why he left Mystic Falls and why he never bothered to make contact with her or her family again but she now realizes that she missed him for a very long time.

She continues to rise from the couch as she continues to listen to the on going conversation happening in the next room. She needs to make sure they continue to speak as she tries to leave the house or at least make sure they don't hurt her.

"They say he's got it," Rose replies.

Elena leaves the room and stops when she sees a woman cross the hall and she hopes she doesn't notice her. She needs to find a way to get out of this home but she wonders if all vampire had day light rings like Stefan and Damon. If she ran she has a fifty percent chance these vampires won't be able to go after her until the sun is gone.

"Wonderful and what?" the man continues to ask.

"So that's it, Trevor, he either got it or he didn't we just have to wait." Rose replies.

Elena continues to walk and see the man and women holding her hostage. Does this mean that they are excepting for Elijah to come to this house? She continues to walk and wonder if they are in fact talking about the same Elijah she once used to know.

"Look it's not to late we can leave her here we don't have to go through with this." Trevor continues starting to doubt this whole plan. He was afraid.

He didn't want to die. He was tired of running just like his sister, Rose but he didn't want to deal with Originals. Not again any ways, it had been years since he last saw the Originals and now one was about to come to his life and most likely kill him. He didn't want to die, he's spent all his life running and he finally wanted to have some freedom but he was beginning to doubt he'd ever have any.

He needed to be afraid of the Originals after what he's done. He was afraid he wasn't going to survive today.

"I'm sick of running," Rose continues trying to calm him down. She understood him but if he ran after all this he would end up dead and she knew it.

Elena continues to walk but has no idea what to do. She knew she couldn't escape this house with out these two people catching her but she also didn't want to keep getting hurt.

"Yeah, well running keeps us from dying."

Elena tries to be as quiet as possible. She didn't know why but she has some hope that maybe staying shut and continuing to walk would get here out of here.

"Elijah is old school. If he excepts our deal we're free." Rose replies.

There goes that name again she thought to herself. He was beginning to haunt her thoughts and she needs to get away.

She continues to walk but the floor creaks and Elena wants to kill herself right there and then. For a second she almost thought this was going to be possible, for at least one full second she thought it could be possible to get out of here with out getting caught but now she needs to worry about this angered woman approaching her.

"You! There's nothing around here for hours if you think you're getting out of this house you're tragically wrong understand?" Rose threatens her and Elena has nothing else to do but listen.

Her companion leaves the room and Elena decides to talk to her.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asks Rose.

She needs to ask. She needs to find out if it's the same Elijah she once knew. If it's the same Elijah that would curl up with her outside on the grass and tell her stories about vampires.

The same man that told her he would never abandon her and would always be there for her but she realizes it can't be the same man once Rose speaks to her and gives her an answer.

"He's your worse nightmare." she replies and walks away.

Elena didn't know what to do but she knew she couldn't try to walk away from the house with out capturing her but if she couldn't escape she decided getting some answers would be better than not doing anything.

When she learned that vampires were in fact true she didn't know that they would all be coming after her. She never thought that so many people would look her for because she was in fact, the doppelganger. Whatever that meant, she thought to herself.

She thought to herself why Elijah told her about vampires when she was little and she wondered if he knew they were real. She was now beginning to think Elijah told her all those stories for a reason.

She goes to another room and tries to look for some kind of exit that would lead her to freedom.

_"Tell me a story." Elena says out loud while sitting down on the sofa watching Elijah. _

_"What kind of story, sweet Elena?" He asked her. _

_"A scary story." She replied and smiled at him. _

_Elijah chuckled. He knew Elena's favorite stories were the scariest ones he told her but he always still felt the need to ask her even though he always knew the answer. She was a strong little girl and he knew that from the second he met her. _

_"Okay, come on let's get you ready for bed and I'll tell you a story then," he replies and takes Elena's small hand. _

_Together they go towards her bedroom. Elena lies down and gets comfortable on her bed excited for a new story. She didn't know what it'd be about but she knew it would be good. _

_All stories Elijah ever told her where in fact good and scary sometimes. She watched as Elijah took a chair and sat down next to Elena's bed and took a deep breath thinking of what she should tell her next. _

_"There used to be two brothers," he began and watched as Elena took in and listened to his every word. _

_"They used to be on the run together, fighting to say alive. You see, little Elena, vampires can live for all of eternity and you must understand this eternity is a really long time, but even as a vampire you don't always get a life. You have to fight for your life just like humans and these brothers were always fighting for their lives. _

_Some people think that being a vampire would give you an easy life and you would be able to do whatever you want because you have until the end of time to live but some vampires don't get to have that kind of freedom. _

_These brothers wanted to live and they wanted to exist for all of eternity. They wanted to be invincible. Together the two brothers kept close the rest of their family close but not alive. This family was different than the rest of the vampire race and they couldn't die as easily as others they didn't die with just a simple stake through the heart and because they were special they were granted that power." _

_"Who were they running from?" Elena asked curiously to know more details. She was intrigued and wanted to know all she could about these brothers. Everything Elijah would be willing to tell her. _

_"There was an evil vampire hunter that wanted both of these brothers dead. He believed these two brothers and all the vampire race were evil and must die but he knew he needed to kill the brothers first." Elijah answered. _

_"But if he thought they were evil why didn't he think the same about himself? You said he was also a vampire," Elena continued to ask. _

_Elijah smiled because he knew Elena was a wonderful, compassionate and understanding person for such a young age and he hoped it would stick with her once she knew the truth about him and the supernatural world. _

_"You are right, little Elena, but I must tell you that even I can't answer that question for you," Elijah continued. _

_"This man though hated who he was and he thought that killing these two brothers would make peace and would also save the humans life because he thought these two brothers would kill all humans. _

_He wanted to keep a balance so to speak to keep the vampires from killing all the humans and to stop making any more vampires. He wanted a would in which no vampires exist." _

_"How would that keep a balance it would just be humans." Elena asked._

_Elijah smiles once again he forgot to explain to her that it was more than just vampires that walked among the human race. _

_"You are correct, but in this world that vampires exist you have to remember there are other supernatural things that keep this would balanced." _

_"Like what?" Elena asked her eyes sparkling for more information. _

_"Like witches and werewolves. Witches always want to keep the balance in life from the supernatural world and the humans. Most witches detest vampires as well." _

_"Why?" Elena wondered. Some one the stories Elijah had told her in the past showed there were in fact good vampires. Everyone should get the chance to prove themselves to be either good or bad she thought but didn't tell Elijah. _

_"They believe vampires are not people you should trust because they are believed to be the walking dead. _

_The man that wanted to kill these two brothers was once in love with a witch. It was this witch who made him and these two brothers vampires. The witch was no longer alive to kill the brother so this man took it upon himself to make his job to kill the two brothers and then to kill himself and any vampire who stood in his way was meant to die. _

_One night, the brothers were sitting together sharing a human for dinner, don't forget these brothers were vampire and they took pride in the human blood diet. _

_Together they were drinking blood when their companion who always traveled with them, a witch, came bursting through the door informing them that the man they had been running from was getting close to their home and out of no where a fire started in the house." _

_Elena's eyes widen as she heard the two brothers were close to their death. She didn't want to say it out loud but she didn't want the two brothers to die. _

_"They left their home and began to run for their lives, but what the brothers didn't know was that the man was already inside looking for the brothers so he could kill him and he was close. Luckily for them though they had a witch on their side and the hunter didn't know it. _

_The brothers together ran and left their home and together they watched as it burned down but they couldn't stray for too long. The witch running with them helped them put a spell on the man that would keep him in a coma and would gifted the brothers the freedom of no longer having to run and worried about survival. _

_Together they hid the man where he couldn't be found and would not get out with a spell their witch put on the area. And the brothers left and started a new life with out having to run until one of the brothers stab the other." _

_Elena gasped, "Why did he do that? They got happiness." _

_"I don't know, little Elena, but the brother was brought back to life later on after a couple of years. Don't forget these two brothers were special and they couldn't die like regular vampires. They were special." _

_"Did he ever talk to the brother who stabbed him?" Elena asked. _

_"No he did not, after that he did not trust his brother again to keep him alive," Elijah replies and Elena nodded understanding the brother. _

_"I understand," she replied and yawned in her bed. _

_"Sleep, little Elena," Elijah says and kissed her forehead before leaving her room. _

Elena brings herself back to the present and finds the woman keeping her hostage in the same room as her once again.

"Why am I here?" Elena asks her.

Elena watches as she turns on a lamp but doesn't reply to Elena.

"Keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them." The woman replies. Elena was tired of not getting any answers.

Elena shakes her head in desperation. She decided she wasn't going to run; at least she wasn't planning on it at the moment.

"Why won't you?" Elena continues but the woman is only more bother by her constant questioning.

"That's another one," Rose replies covering the windows staying away from the sun. She couldn't let herself and Trevor get burn.

"You got me. It's not like I'm going any where the least you can tell me is tell me what you want with me." Elena continues to pry answers off, which she is lacking on giving her.

"I personally want nothing I'm only a delivery service." Rose replies and continues to cover the windows.

Elena sighs, it was something more than she was originally telling her but she wanted to know more. Why they wanted her and for what.

Every one was so interested in Elena it was starting to get to her.

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" Elena asks and watches Rose chuckle.

"You're quite the eavesdropper."

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?"

"He's one of the vampires, as the originals." Rose replies now shuffling books around.

Elena doesn't say anything but this stops her. It sounds so familiar from the stories she was told when she was younger. Could they all be real? Could there actually be special vampires?

"What do you mean, the originals?" Elena asks curiously. She needs to know more. Those stories can't all be real. They couldn't be they were just told to her like any other story.

Everything she listened to when she was little couldn't actually be true. Vampires being real yes and witches yes, but actually original vampires? Could it? All there's missing to this life were werewolves.

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?" Rose replies trying to get Elena off her back looking through pages of some book.

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asks surprised to her the brother's name.

"I know of them, a hundred years ago a friend tried to set me up with Stefan," Rose replies smiling while thinking about her dear friend. "She said he was one of the good ones. More of a sucker for the bad boys but I digress."

Elena ignores Rose replies and continues to press her previous questions. "Who are the originals?"

Rose closes her books and turns towards Elena.

"Trevor and I have been traveling for 500 years. We're tired we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why me?" Elena presses.

"Because you're a Petrova doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse."

"The curse… The sun and the moon curse?" Elena thinks out loud, she couldn't be the key to something so serious like a curse.

Rose rolls her eyes, "You do know your history."

"What do you mean I'm the key, the moonstone is what breaks the curse." This couldn't all be real, she thought to herself. _"I'm not that special,"_ she continues to think.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse, the sacrifice is what breaks it," Rose explains.

"The sacrifice?" Elena whispers.

"The blood of the doppelgänger, you're the doppelgänger, which means in order to break the curse you're the one that has to die."

Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought that because she looked like Katherine was a coincidence of something because she was adopted or so not because she was the key to breaking a curse for vampires.

This meant that she had to die and this is why so many vampires were on constant look for her. She didn't want to die, she wanted to live she wanted to have a future and to live a long life as a human but as she slowly learned more about the supernatural life she knew she was not meant to have the life that she once dreamed of when she was a child.

She was meant to have some thing else, something much more bigger than her and she didn't know how to handle it. She didn't want to live a life in which she would have kids and have them continue being alive and being looked for like she is. If having children were the option to stop this she would stop herself from ever having kids in the future. _"If I ever get one,"_ she thinks to herself.

She wants to survive this was that's right in front of her but she didn't know a way of not doing it without dying but the thought of leaving Jenna and Jeremy alone was slowly breaking her heart.

"Tell me more." Elena asks.

"Captivity has made her pushy, heh?" Trevor asks while entering the room with the two girls.

"What do you want to know doppelicious?" He continues while covering more windows.

"Who are you running from?" Elena asks turning to Trevor.

"The originals." He replies simply. Elena rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, she said that what does that mean?" Elena continues to ask.

"The first family. The old world." He replies while kicking a book on the floor and walking by her to the rest of the book sitting on top of a desk.

"Rose and I pissed them off." He continues to explain but stops when Rose coughs.

"Correction I pissed them off." Trevor continues rewording his sentence.

"Rose had my back for over half a millennium and since then they wanted us dead," he finishes while throwing book on the floor.

"What did you do?" Elena asks and Trevor turns and looks over at Rose.

"He made the same mistake countless others did, he trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose replies.

"Katherine?" Elena whispers as she hears the devils name herself.

"Mmm, the one and only. The first Petrova doppelgänger." Rose replies and begins to walk away.

"I helped her escape her death and that's why I've… I mean we have been locked up ever since." Trevor adds to the conversation.

"And we're not going to make the same mistake again," Rose adds.

Trevor puts the books down and both Rose and him leave the room leaving Elena alone once again.

She didn't know what to think while listening to this conversation. There was only so much both Stefan and Damon both knew about vampire history and so much she didn't know.

She wonders if they know she needs to die in order to break the spell and what vampire wants to break the curse.

She leaves the room and returns to sit on the couch once again and feel paper under her shoe when she sits down. She picks it up and reads it. _Stefan and Damon are coming for you. -B. _

She smiles softly and she hopes they both don't get hurt trying to safe her. She crumbles the paper close to herself while hugging her legs to her chest and waiting and hoping for the Salvatore brothers to get here quick.

Rose begins to pick up bags from the room but Elena stays quiet this time while Rose walks around the room watching her.

Trevor comes to the room running nervously, "He's here. This is a mistake…" He starts to say nervously.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this you have to trust me," Rose replies trying to put Trevor at ease but Elena notices he's afraid of this man that's coming.

"No," Trevor yells. "He wants me dead, Rose." Trevor continues. He knew he was close to dying. Elijah wouldn't forgive him. He knew it.

"He wants her more." Rose adds.

"You give her to him, I need to get out of here." Trevor says looking for a way to hide he couldn't run with the sun still out.

"Hey! What are we?" Rose asks while holding Trevor.

He takes deep breaths trying to relax. "We're family. Forever."

They all hear three knocks and Trevor begins to get afraid for his life once again. This was the day they both have been waiting for.

"You're scared." Elena whispers.

"Stay here with her," Rose says to Trevor. "And don't make a sound." Rose leaves the room to find Elijah.

Elijah opens the door and slowly begins to enter the abandon home wondering where both Rose and Elena could be.

Rose walks down the stairs and finds Elijah waiting for her inside the house. She tried to keep herself calm for both her sake and her brother.

"Rosemarie, is there somewhere we can talk?" Elijah begins breaking the silence.

Rose takes a deep breath, "Yes, in here. I have to forgive the house."

"Oh what's a little dirt?" Elijah replies smirking.

"I completely understand," he continues and walks inside the house and closes the door.

"So tell me, what gives you the courage to call me?" he continues while walking towards one of the rooms. He knew that Rosemarie had been on the run trying to survive because of Trevor, the man who didn't keep his loyalty to him.

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running are you in a position to grant me that?" Rose begins.

"I have complete authority to grant you and your little pet… what is his name… Trevor. If I so see fit." He replies as he touches the things around the kitchen.

"Katerina Petrova?" Rose asks.

Elijah turns and watches Rose more carefully. When he learned that Rosemarie was calling him and to meet him so close to Mystic Falls he quickly thought about Elena and then he thought about Katerina.

"I'm listening." Elijah replies keeping his cool. For all his life he never let any one know that Elena was a Petrova doppelganger and that Katerina did have a baby before her family disowned her.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864." Rose continues and Elijah listens carefully.

"Continue." Elijah says coolly while sitting down.

"She survived." Rose finishes.

"Where is she?" Elijah asks.

"You don't seem surprised by this." Rose says. Shocked by Elijah's response. For a second she thought he'd be surprised by the information she was giving him but she also knew he was an original. He knew everything. Almost everything, she thought to herself.

"When you called me and invited me into this armpit of civilization which is a mere three hours away from Mystic Falls I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina." Elijah explains.

"Do you have her in your possession?" He asks.

"No, but I have better," Rose replies taking steps towards Elijah.

"I have her doppelgänger." Rose says getting closer to Elijah who's still sitting down coolly like always.

"That's impossible," Elijah replies. Keeping his face with no expression showing that he actually knows the truth and that's he's known all his life.

"Her family line ended with her I know that for a fact," he continues.

"Your facts are wrong." Rose adds while looking at Elijah seriously.

"Well show her to me." Elijah tells her. He wanted to know if Rose was telling the truth and he needed to make sure Elena would not be scared of him.

"Elijah, you're a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again." Rose says this time even closer to Elijah.

"You have my word that I will pardon you." Elijah tells her once more.

"Follow me," Rose replies while leaving the room and go to Elena.

Elena hears both Rose and Elijah walk into the room and she turns to find the same man she knew during her childhood, still alive and looking exactly the same as when she knew him them.

They stare at each other for what's less than a second before Elijah runs towards her in his vampire speed and meets face to face with her. Elena tries to hold her breath and appear to not be scared.

This may be the same man but he was cold towards her. He wasn't the same man that would tell bedtime stories before going to bed every night before he left her.

Elijah goes towards her neck and smells her to hear her pulse and smell her blood.

"Human, it's impossible." He says out loud for both Rose and Trevor to hear, he leans in closer to Elena's ear and whispers, "Just pretend." He backs away from her and smiles, "Hello, there," he says louder this time.

"We have a long journey ahead of us we should get going." He continues while putting his hand out for her to take.

Elena says nothing. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to leave with Elijah but for some reason she understood when he told her to pretend in a mere whisper. She knew he didn't want this two people to know that she knew Elijah.

"One last piece of business and we are done." Elijah says walking away from Elena and turning to Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this, Elijah." Trevor begins and Elena could see the fear in his eyes.

"I'm truly very sorry but your apologize are not necessary." Elijah begins.

"Yes, yes it is." Trevor adds to his apologies.

Elijah ignores him and continues to walks around Trevor.

"You trusted me with Katerina and I have failed you." Trevor adds trying to make sure he doesn't die today.

"Well yes, you are the guilty one," Elijah continues to walk around Trevor making him even more nervous and worried.

"And Rose hated you because she was loyal to you and that I honor." Elijah continues to walk and finally stops in front of Trevor. "Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor continues. He would do whatever he could to stay alive but he knew he should of ran and left Rose and the doppelganger together. He knew he should of continued to run.

"So granted." Elijah smiles and then moves his hand so quickly in speed that it breaks Trevor head from his body and kills him. Immediately Rose beings to cry for her brother's death after Elijah kills him. She thought they would both be granted forgiveness forever but she was wrong.

"Come," Elijah says and walks towards Elena. She couldn't believe she just watched Elijah kill Trevor. All he wanted was his freedom.

Elena begins to walk towards Elijah when they all stop when they hear someone break a window.

"What is that?" Elijah turns and asks Rose.

"I don't know." Rose replies scared for her safety.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah continues to ask.

"I don't know." She replies.

Elijah snatches Elena and takes her with him while he walks back towards the entrance of the house.

"Move," he yells at Rose while he continues to take Elena with him.

Damon runs around the house and Elijah lets go of Elena and throws her towards Rose who holds her arm.

Damon keeps running around the house trying to distract Elijah.

"Rose?" Elijah continues to ask.

"I don't know who it is."

"Up here," Elena hears Stefan and Elijah runs in vampire speed up the stairs.

"Down here," Damon says.

Someone then stabs Elijah in the hand. He takes a deep breath angrily and takes off the stake and turns to see both Elena and Rose gone from where they both were.

Stefan grabs Elena and tells her to be quite and not to move.

"Excuse me, to whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you could beat me. You can't you hear that?" Elijah yells to who ever is in the house with him.

"I repeat you can not beat me, so I want the girl on the count of three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elijah continues.

"I'll come with you," Elena says on the top of the stairs.

"Just please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out."

"Elena," Elijah says in a warning tone.

Stefan then comes out and runs towards Elijah and starts throwing stakes at Elijah, which don't harm him at all and Stefan begins worry.

Stefan throws himself at himself at Elijah and together they both fall down the stairs. Elijah losing his patience takes one of the previous stakes and makes his move to stab Stefan when he hears Elena yell at him.

"Don't!" Elena yells running down the stairs trying to stop Elijah from killing Stefan.

"Don't kill him please I'll come with you," she begs him.

Elijah takes a strong hold of Stefan and put him right in front of his face and looks straight at his eyes. "Bring me who ever is with you."

Stefan nods and leaves the room looking for Damon and Elena is shocked when she realizes that Elijah just easily compelled Stefan.

"Come," Elijah, says to Elena keeping a close hold on her.

Stefan returns with Damon trying to fight him off but Elijah quickly takes a hold of Damon and easily compels him as well. "You will leave with you friend and not come back for Elena."

Damon nods agreeing to Elijah's compulsion and Elijah takes another hold of Stefan and compels him again, "You will leave and leave Elena with me," he continues and lets go off him.

"Come, Elena." He replies and Elena takes a hold of his hand.

"Tell me what you know," he asks her but Elena doesn't reply.

They leave the house and Elijah opens the door for Elena. He turns towards his door and starts the car and they begin to leave.

He looks at Elena, "I'm not going to hurt you, Elena. I would never hurt you."

"How is this true?" Elena whispers watching the view out the window of the car.

"I will explain but you need to tell me what you know," he continues while they drive.

"You need the moonstone," Elena replies and Elijah quickly pulls the car over and turns to Elena.

"What do you know about the moonstone? Where is it?" He asks and notices her necklace filled with vervain and he takes it off her.

"It's in the tomb under the church."

"Why is it there?" Elijah asks.

"Katherine has it." she replies and watches Elijah shake his head.

"Oh my dear, Katerina."

"You know her?"

"Yes I do, Katerina is running from both me and my brother for many years because she is the first Petrova doppelganger who was going to be used for the sacrifice. Trevor helped Katerina run from both me and my brother and away from us Katerina turned herself to a vampire in order to escape her death." Elijah explains.

"So that's why everyone wants me because I'm next in line?" Elena asks.

She watches Elijah shake her head.

"Elena, please understand, I will not let anyone kill you and if my brother finds out you are alive I will keep you safe, I promise."

Elena sighs.

This is the same Elijah she knew when she was little. "Why did you leave?" She didn't know why she was asking but after all this time she needs to know.

"I was in your life for a very long time. If I continued to stay with you every one would of began to wonder why I wasn't aging. I continued to watch over you for a long time and I'm surprised it took this long for vampires to realize you're Katerina's doppelganger. I will explain to you more about the curse but I have to warn you, you can't stay at Mystic Falls for long. I can take you back home with your family but you must stay out of trouble and away from vampires.

Your friends today, the Salvatore brothers thought they could easily kill me but being an Original vampire gives me some advantages. If you remember any story I told you when you were a child just know they were all true. Most of them were about me. Those two brothers were both my brother and I."

Elena didn't what to say. Everything he told her was true, when she first learned that vampire where real she thought about him. Just like when Bonnie showed her she was a witched she thought about Elijah. He always told her the truth and she knew she could trust him.

"If I need to die to kill the curse so be it, but promise me you'll keep my family and friends safe."

"Elena, I won't let you die."

Elena listens and shakes her head. "Just promise me," she whispers.

"I promise you, Elena but I will keep you alive." Elijah replies while he takes a hold of her hand and gives her knuckles a soft kiss.

She didn't know why but the kiss brought her stomach butterflies.

She didn't know why but that small crush she had about Elijah when she was little was coming back to her as she remembers what a gentleman Elijah always was.

He was a man to be trusted and to always expect loyalty from and she knew he would keep his promises to her.

"So what now?" She asks him.

Elijah stayed quiet for a while pondering his response.

"We return to Mystic Falls. You will continue your life as normal and stay out of trouble. I need visit the lovely, Katerina and retrieve the moonstone from her after that I will tell you everything you need to know."

Elijah looks away and starts the car again and drives towards Mystic Falls. Elena sits comfortably in Elijah presence and begins to relive all the memories she had with Elijah as a child.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello, this is a new update I hope you all enjoy. It's super long and I worked on it all last night and pretty much all day today. FF finally let me log on just now and decided to post this up. I hope you all enjoy. Soon the story will change from what exactly happens on TVD. Elijah and Elena's relationship will get closer and soon the Salvatore brothers will find out, spoiler. That's all I'm telling._

_Please leave reviews, I'm looking to improve my writing and I hope you enjoy. Please tell me if you like how everything is going for far, I'm enjoying writing Elijah/Elena together. Soon there will be more with them. See you all the next update._

**Like always, disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Are you taking me back home?" Elena whispered as Elijah drives by the Mystic Falls entrance.

"Yes, you must promise me that you won't tell anyone you know me or about our past. It is best for every one to know I am just finding out about you, do you understand?" Elijah asks as he turns to look at her before she considers her answer.

She knows she could trust Elijah. She always could and with that she instantly agreed to his arrangement.

"Yes," Elena replies and Elijah nods.

"Good, I do not wish to compel you ever Elena and I do hope you keep that necklace with vervain always on you. I will soon come back to you and explain anything you wish to know." He continues and Elena nods as she sees the car come to a stop in front of her home.

"Thank you," Elena replies and leaves the car.

She goes inside and goes straight to Jeremy's room.

"Jeremy?" She says out loud and Jeremy quickly rushes over to her and hugs her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're all right," Jeremy tells her as he keeps his sister close. Neither Stefan or Damon had called him nor Bonnie didn't know of any spell to make sure Elena was safe.

Elena looked over Jeremy's shoulder and saw Bonnie sitting on his bed and wonders how long she's been waiting for Elena to get back.

"I'm fine, everything is all right Jer," Elena whispers to Jeremy making sure he understand she's fine and she'll always do her best to stay alive for him.

He nods and lets her go and Bonnie quickly hugs her. "I'm so glad you're okay. Stefan and Damon didn't call or anything after they went after you. Did you get my note?"

Elena smiles, "Yes, I did. Everything is fine but I'm going to go shower and get cleaned up I'm exhausted."

Bonnie nods and hugs her best friend one more time.

"We understand, I have to get home too," Bonnie replies and Elena leaves the room. She knew she would have to ask Bonnie about Jeremy some time soon. Lately, they have been getting a lot closer and she could see Jeremy taking an interest in her. She wanted Bonnie to find someone and Bonnie made Jeremy a better person but she would wait until later.

Elena walks towards the bathroom she shares with Jeremy but stops when her phone rings and notices Stefan calling her.

"Hello?"

"Elena! Are you safe?" Stefan sounds anxious on the other line.

"I'm fine, I'm home. Can we talk later I really want to get some rest?" She asks, ever since they broke up Elena tried her hardest to spend some time apart from Stefan. She loved him; she knew she would always have love for Stefan but the past couple of days her feelings for him were changing. She still cared about Stefan but she needed space to get her thoughts together and now that Elijah was back into her life she was even more confused.

"I understand," she hears Stefan reply and end the call.

* * *

Elijah reaches the tomb under the church and begins to open the door, he hears Katerina walking towards the door, seeing her unhealthy, thirsty for blood and now more afraid then ever when she sees him.

"Elijah," she whispers hoarsely.

He knew she's been down here for days after hearing her voice, "Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened."

Elijah was glad and for better word he was pleased for seeing Katerina in such a state, she deserved this. She deserved to be afraid for her life after lying to him, after betraying him.

_"You have to chase me," Katerina tells Elijah as he watches her run in front of him while giggling._

_"You're meant to catch me," Katerina tells him._

_"But if I catch you, the game will be over," Elijah replies while walking behind her, catching up to Katerina who's now stopped outside by the garden._

_"Thank you for entertaining me," Katerina tells him softly while smiling widely at Elijah._

_"You looked lonely inside, so I took pity on you." Elijah replies coolly. Not expressing how much he's actually interested in this beautiful woman._

_Katerina walks towards a small bench and sits down, "Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night."_

_Elijah knew to well where Niklaus was, "Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own."_

_"He is a very charming man, hard for anyone to resist. I suppose." She replies softly._

_"And yet…" Elijah continues._

_"I know not why he courts me, he seems to not care about me at all." Katerina confesses in him with her feelings for his brother and he can't help feel a ting of jealousy._

_"Many a union has been built on much less."_

_"Is it wrong to want more?" Katerina asks genuinely curious._

_"Do you have more with Trevor?" Elijah wonders as he sits down next to Katerina._

_"Trevor believes that he loves me, but true love is not real unless it's returned. Don't you agree?" Katerina replies while looking back next to him._

_"I do not believe in love, Katerina."_

_"That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel, if we cease to believe in love why would we want to live?"_

_Elijah is silent for a moment and hears Klaus' words in his head. i "Love is a vampires greatest weakness." /i_

_"Do I interrupt?" Elijah and Katerina turn to see Klaus join them._

_"He's returned." Elijah states while he takes a look at his clothing stained in blood, "Long night?"_

_"What has happened?" Katerina asked as she rose from the bench._

_"The wrong village had picked a fight at the tavern." He replies coolly but Elijah knew his brother better than that to believe what he said._

_Katerina though nods and except his response and leaves with Klaus and Elijah looks at them with a smile, for a second he thought this woman might be the one to bring his brother to love but instead he watched as Katerina turned and watched Elijah instead of Klaus._

"I'm glad to see that Elena was right and that you're in here. When Klaus does come he will want to know where you are and you are staying in here."

Elijah watches Katerina crumble under his words and he closes the tomb again while Katerina begs for her release.

"All in good time, Katerina." He says out loud for her to hear and he leaves the tomb and returns to Elena's home.

* * *

Elena dresses herself in her pajama bottoms and tank top and leaves the bathroom feeling refreshed and clean of all dried blood and is ready to go to bed. She enters her room and stops in the middle of the room and controls herself from screaming when she finds Elijah in her room.

"Good evening, Elena," he says with out looking at her and when he does he realizes how much his little Elena has actually grown up.

"You should be dressed in satin," he continues but Elena looks at him in confusion and decides not to explain further.

"Did you make sure no one would hear us?" Elena asks.

"Yes, nor Jeremy or Jenna will be paying any attention to us. What would you like to know?"

"Who's Klaus?" Elena begins and sits on the center of her bed while Elijah sits on the far corner with her.

"Yes, Niklaus." He begins. "There was a time I would of done anything for Klaus."

"The brothers?" Elena whispers and watches and Elijah nods softly.

"Klaus is my brother." Elijah continues and Elena's head quickly spins to one of her earlier memories with Elijah as a child.

_"If vampires are around what else are there?" Elena asks Elijah when she was a small child._

_Together they were in her backyard spending the day together. She loved spending time with Elijah. As she was growing up he would visit much less and she was even more excited to see that he was back to visit her._

_Her parents never spoke about him and she wondered why when they were supposed to be friends but she was too busy to now think of reasons why. She was with him and that's all that mattered._

_"There's a little bit of everything. I have found many books that contain stories about vampires, werewolves and witches, little Elena. You just have to decide what you like the most."_

_Elena smiled. She always enjoyed vampire stories the most but she was always interested in witches. Werewolves always sounded mean and cruel but the way Elijah spoke about vampires he spoke as if some of them could actually be nice people._

_"I like vampires the most." Elena told Elijah and he watched as Elijah slowly smiled. He was distant but then she didn't notice._

"There's a lot I didn't tell you back then. I only told you pieces of the story but I guess I should begin with the fact that Klaus and I aren't the only originals. My family was turned into vampires, we are all the originals." Elijah explains.

"There's a whole family of originals? You only told me about two brothers." Elena asks.

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in the eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children."

"So your parents were human?"

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story Elena. Just know we are the eldest vampires in the world. We are the original family and from us all vampires were created." Elijah continues and Elena doesn't know how to process all this information.

"Right, but Klaus is your brother? And you want him dead?" Elena wonders out loud and that's when she remembered one of Elijah's stories.

_"Will the brother ever talk to him again?" Elena asked as she was lying in bed getting ready to sleep as Elijah told her a bedtime story._

_"I don't think he will ever try to, wouldn't you feel betrayed if your younger brother tried to kill you and get ride of you?" Elijah asked her._

_She nodded. "I see your point."_

_"You are a very smart child, Elena. You're very understanding." Elijah told her as he kissed her forehead._

_She smiled at him, "I don't think I could look at anyone who would try to kill me," she continued._

_"And that's what he felt about his brother. He tried to kill him and they were supposed to have an inseparable bond but that was gone once he tried to kill him. You should never try to kill family, you should never try to kill anyone." Elijah explained._

_"No one deserves death," Elena added and Elijah watched as she closed her eyes and fell asleep._

"The brothers, one of them killed the other. Klaus killed you." Elena tries to put the pieces together and then Elijah continues to explain.

"Nothing can kill an original. Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree, a tree my family made sure burned."

"That's where the white ash where the dagger comes from?" Elena wonders.

"You know about the dagger and white ash?" Elijah moves his head towards Elena and watches her carefully.

"I've read about it in the Gilbert journals but my uncle John has told me about them too. He didn't tell me much detail about it he was very vague about what he knew." Elena explains. "He just told me that vampires were real and that I should stay away from Stefan and more useless information about my real birth mother."

Elijah nods. He never actually looked up information about his birth mother but he made a mental note that he would now that Elena knew she was adopted.

He always knew the second he realized she was a doppelganger when she was younger and that was identical to Katerina and he wanted to know more why Katerina's history always said the bloodline ended with her, that's when he learned Elena was adopted, but now he would find out more about her, to keep Elena safe.

"Yes, the witches won't allow anything truly immortals to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain balance."

"So if sun can't kill an original why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and moon curse?" Elena asks.

"Right." Elijah continues as he smiles.

"The curse of the sun and the moon. It's also biblical sounding don't you think?" He asks Elena smirking. Laughing at his own joke no one knows or understand.

"What's so funny?" Elena asks. Not wanting to let him know that seeing him smile like this makes her stomach turn.

She's always remembered Elijah to be a very serious man and only to remember him smiling rarely.

To see him like this, unlike him made her stomach warm and she didn't understand why.

_"Look what I found. The Roman parchment." Elijah says as he holds the parchment and walks over to where Klaus is currently sitting at while watching the human he brought home dance in front of him by the fire._

_Klaus tries to pay attention to what Elijah has to say while taking a hold of the parchment and looking at what Elijah was reading before. He doesn't it pay much attention to it as he sees Elijah stand behind him._

_Klaus then decides to read and speaks to his eldest brother, "I remember etching this scroll. Well, I was quite blistered from drink."_

_Elijah smiles, "Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings."_

_"Not the African carvings? 'Cause I was quite proud of those." Klaus asks as he continues to look at the parchment._

_"The Aztec. Who can resist a shaman?" Elijah asks him jokingly._

_Klaus then laughs at his brother comment and agrees, "Yes," he says while laughing and smiles with him._

"I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" Elena concludes as Elijah tells her his flashback.

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it." He replies.

"But why?"

"Easiest way to discover the existence of the doppelganger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout." Elijah explains.

"So it's not Aztec at all?"

"The curse of the sun and moon…" he begins, "It's fake. It doesn't exist."

"What?" Elena asks in shock at what every one has been trying to collect or save her from isn't real.

"So what's the truth? What am I needed for?"

"You've always asked the right questions, my dear, Elena." Elijah replies and continues to tell Elena everything. He was being completely honest with her, just like he wished he should have done when she was a child but he knew he had to wait. He had to wait until Elena was older and would understand that the world he made up for her when she was child was in fact real.

"Klaus and I faked the sun and moon curse dating back over a thousand years"

"So there's no curse?" Elena wonders and for a second she thinks she'll be fine but she knows it's too good to be true.

"There's a curse, just not that one. The real one's much worse, it's a curse placed on Klaus."

Elena nods, "Okay…" she speaks softly urging for him to continue.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years and you're his only hope."

"You must understand, my family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get along well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son, my mother had been unfaithful many years before and this was her darkest secret. Klaus was from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and killed my mother's lover and his entire family, not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

"What species?" Elena asks but doesn't let Elijah reply when she remembers.

"The vampires and the werewolves," she whispers and Elijah smiles at her.

"So you do remember," says Elijah as he smiles at Elena.

Elena nods, "I've always remembered." She whispers.

"So Klaus father was a werewolves but you all turned into vampires what does that make him?" Elena asks.

"Both, a hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore, the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."

"This is what Klaus wants to break?" Elena asks finally getting to the bigger picture.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf, if allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He's build his own race, endangering not just vampires, but everyone."

"But at one point, you helped him."

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, not he must die." Elijah replied with a sense of determination.

"Because he betrayed you," Elena whispers. The brothers that stopped talking because one of them killed the other.

"Yes," Elijah whispers.

"So why not kill him with a dagger?"

"Oh the part I never explained to you as a child," Elijah begins. "When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger, so you must now see the conundrum."

And Elena did, if silver healed him it wouldn't work. He would come back to live, Klaus couldn't be killed and that's why people who knew of him believed he was the strongest original.

"So how do you kill Klaus?"

"There's only one way to kill any supernatural species, and that's at the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"Witches," Elena figures out. "But too much power will kill a witch wouldn't it?"

Elijah again smiles, "the curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition, that's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. With enough power a witch can kill Klaus."

"And you have a witch with that much power?"

"There's something else you should know, my dear, Elena."

_"The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, its finally time." Klaus tells his brother, Elijah, as they are together in alone in a room._

_"I have been to see the witches, they believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelganger." Elijah informed Klaus._

_"What does it matter if she lives or not? She's a means to end that is all." Klaus interrupted Elijah._

_"What? She should die for you gain?" Elijah asked his brother._

_"She is human, her life means nothing." Klaus replied._

_"I beg you to consider this." Elijah tried to put some sense into his brother; just because she was human she didn't deserve to die, no one did. Katerina deserved to live._

_"Are you so foolish to care for her?" Klaus asked, that was the one question Elijah was hoping to avoid._

_"Of course not," he lied._

_Klaus then sees right through him and knows Elijah is lying. He knows Elijah does care for the young human girl Katerina._

_"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel and we do not care." Klaus continued._

_"We did once," Elijah added but his brother didn't care, he lost his humanity the second became a vampire._

_"Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother, the sacrifice will happen as planned." Klaus told him._

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?" Elena says speechless.

"Yes, my dear, Elena I did, but unfortunately Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you've already know how that played out for her."

"Did you care about her?" Elena asks.

"It's a common mistake, so I've been told." Elijah replies.

"And you will save mine?" Elena asks trying not to sound upset but her voice is barely a whisper and she notices as she spoke her voice was shaky.

Elijah still sitting on the edge of Elena's bed turned his head to her and met her eyes again.

"Yes, I will do everything in my power to keep you save, Elena." Elijah replies trying so hard to not let his emotions get out of hand and not show this creature that he cares for her so much.

He knows that he shouldn't care about humans but Elena is so different, different than Katerina and different than Tatia. Elena's understanding, compassionate, has so much fire and is so willing to save those that she loves and protect them before herself.

"Will you keep my family save even if I do die?" Elena whispers once more taking Elijah out of his mind.

He takes a hold of Elena's hand gently, "I will protect anyone you wish, but you will not die. I won't allow it."

He lets her go but continues to look at her instead, "But you must promise to never turn yourself over to Klaus, ever. I will protect you."

Elena nods, "I promise, always and forever." She whispers and watches Elijah smile softly.

"Tell me what relationship do you have with the Salvatore brothers?"

She sighs, "Stefan and I dated for some time when the school year began but we ended the relationship once Katherine came back to Mystic Falls. She said she was here to get him back because she still loved him and she would kill my family if Stefan and I continued our relationship."

Elijah looks away but Elena continues, "We didn't listen to her and we thought we could kill her but it turned out she had a witch with her, related to Bonnie that cast a spell that if anyone did try to kill Katherine I would die as well so Damon had to stop trying to kill her in order to save my life."

Elijah nods, "After that she began to compel Jenna to tell her about how Stefan and I were sneaking around the house at night. Katherine then compelled Jenna to stab herself in the stomach, which landed her in the emergency room and I told Stefan I couldn't be with him anymore as long as Katherine was around."

"Do you still care for the youngest Salvatore?" Elijah wonders.

"Not like I used to before Katherine came along. I know Stefan will do everything to keep me alive and if I tell him I don't want to be with him he will always find a way to understand and let me live a happy life with out. I don't feel the same love I once felt during the beginning. I see myself all the time putting distance between us because I can't handle being around him right now. I don't know what I feel."

"And what about the eldest Salvatore?"

"Damon and I basically spend all of our time fighting. Damon almost killed Jeremy if he wasn't wearing his Gilbert ring and he didn't even know about it. I care for Damon but I don't love him as more than just a friend."

Elijah nods. He understand how Elena feels and he is glad in some way that Elena actually is willing to open up to him after all this time he has been gone. He doesn't want Elena to see him as the bad guy because he isn't.

He is willing to save her life and keep her human.

"Do you wish to stay human forever?" Elijah asks while getting up from Elena's bed and going towards the window.

"Yes, unless there's a good reason or something happens to prevents me from living a human life, I suppose. I haven't thought about it much." Elena replies sincerely.

She always thought about Stefan being a vampire and her being a human and how that would prevent them to actually have a future together. She would never be able to have children with him or actually get old. She knew she would grow old but Stefan would always stay at seventeen years old.

It haunted her in a way that she kept to herself and tried to put comfort in her by telling herself that whenever the time came they would deal with her being human and he being a vampire. She never took the time to actually decide whether she would actually consider becoming a vampire.

Now that she looks at Elijah she wonders if it could have a happy ending. He hates his brother and plans to kill him. She would never want to turn and want to actually hate her family. She knew she would love them no matter what, human or vampire.

"It's best that you do think about it, Elena. You may never know what happens. I don't wish for you to gain this life but you do deserve a life with happiness." He tells her while she's still inside her head trying to debate whether she could live a life as a vampire.

She could never do it alone and she knew it. If Caroline who died because of Katherine and become a vampire and be in a good place why couldn't Elena do it as well if it happened to her?

"I don't want to become a vampire right now, but if the situation was put and I became one I would live with it, I just don't want to live a vampire life alone." Elena replies and watches Elijah nod.

He knew she was more than understanding but the fact that she would accept a vampire life so willingly without it even happening before was overwhelming to him. He wouldn't make her do something she didn't wish to do or have. He knew he would never pressure Elena.

"If the Salvatore's try anything again to kill me I will not spare their lives, Elena. You must advice them to not try anything stupid." Elijah continues while staring out the window. He then gets closer to the window and opens it before leaving her room.

"Will you tell me one thing before you go?" Elena speaks as she takes a grip of Elijah's wrist while they stand next to each other.

"What's that?" Elijah asked curious as to what Elena would ask him and she lets him go.

"Did you think someone would eventually find out I'm a Petrova doppelg_**ä**_nger and send the word to Klaus?"

Elena watches as Elijah immediately looks away from her and sets his eyes outside the window once more.

"Yes," he begins and looks at Elena once more.

"But I will keep you safe and I will keep you alive. I will make sure you stay human if that's what you want and desire, but I will also let you become a vampire if you so wish." He replies seriously and Elena simply nods.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" She whispers.

"I will come when ever you desire, my sweet, Elena."

She smiles at him and he calls her cute names like when she was little and she didn't know why they gave her butterflies when she was so used to his nicknames when she was smaller.

"You don't say kitten anymore?" Elena whispers as she walks back to her bed.

Elijah chuckles and he turns around to look at Elena before he leaves her room.

"You'll always be my kitten, Elena. Always and forever." He replies and leaves her room through her windows and she feels a light wind entering her room as he watches him leave.

She takes a deep breath; she's learned so much in the fewer hours. She made sure Jeremy and Jenna wouldn't listen to their conversation. Elijah did too. He didn't want anyone to know about his past except for Elena because she was the only one who remembered him.

She lays down and wonders why Jeremy or Jenna don't remember Elijah but then she comes to the conclusion he could of compelled them to forget about him or ignore him when they came over.

Before she falls asleep she reminds herself to ask him when she sees him again.

* * *

It's morning and Elena leaves the house to go to the old boarding house to see Stefan who called her this morning once more.

She wasn't excited to see him or Damon but Stefan told her it was important. She wonders how compulsion with an original to another vampire works. If they would even remember what happened yesterday with Elijah or that he compelled them.

Once arriving she knocks on their door and Damon answers.

"Hello, Elena."" Damon says greeting her while kneeling by the door smirking as always. Elena didn't know why but she wanted to roll her eyes at him.

"Is Stefan here?" She asks trying to get this to be over with, she wasn't looking forward to be sitting in a room with either Stefan or Damon.

He decides it's best for him to move out of the way to let Elena in while Stefan comes out to the hall to finds Elena.

"Hey," he says gently.

She takes a deep sigh preparing herself for what Stefan called her over for.

"What is this about?" She says while fixing her bag on her shoulder.

Stefan watches Elena for a couple seconds before moving out of the way giving Elena the view father down the hall in which Rose appears.

Elena, flabbergasted doesn't know what to say, except for, "You," she whispers gently.

Confused as to why she's here she doesn't really know what to say. This woman not to long ago was willing to give her up so quickly to get her freedom and now here she was standing in front of Elena's very own eyes and for a while she felt betrayed that both Damon and Stefan let her stay her, but then she thought about the fact that Elijah was able to compel them, which from what she knew vampires couldn't do to others except the originals.

She knew she would have to play it cool. She knew Elijah was a man of his word and he showed her this over the years. She knew that with Elijah she would be safe and she would do what she needed in order to stay safe and hopefully alive and to keep her family safe as well. That's all she ever wanted to keep her family and friends alive.

Together the guys and Rose walk to the living room and Elena decides to follow them and listen to what they have to say but not tell them what she learned from Elijah. He wanted her to pretend she didn't know and she would because she didn't want Stefan or Damon to do anything stupid that will ultimately kill them.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap, but Klaus, I know is real." Rose says while standing over the fire.

"Who is he?" Elena asks from the couch. Pretending as hard as she can that Elijah didn't answer this question for her last night.

"He's one of the originals." Damon replies as his eyebrows furrow. "He's a legend."

"He's one of the first generation of vampires." Stefan continues to explain.

"Like Elijah?" Elena whispers.

"No, Elijah is the Easter bonnie compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier, Klaus is the real deal."

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan continues.

Wrong, Elena thinks to herself but doesn't tell them that. They are a family, all created at the same time. It part of the stories he told Elena when she was smaller and last night he spoke some about them.

"So you're saying that the oldest vampire in history of time is coming after me?" Elena asks.

"No."

"Yes," Rose and Stefan say at the same time.

Like always Stefan was trying to sugar coat everything to Elena and she knew it. She loved that he didn't want to drop a bomb on her after everything that's she's been through but she was strong enough to actually strong enough to hear this and make her own decisions.

She knew that Damon would tell her the truth no matter how cruel it was to hear because that's how he was, it's how he thought. Constantly speaking with out thinking if anyone's feeling would actually be hurt but Stefan always tried to keep the bad away from Elena.

"Look yesterday was a fuzzy day when we tried to save you but what we do know is that Elijah can compel other vampires and that's bad. I don't even understand why he let go you," Rose continues.

Because he knows me, Elena replies to herself once again. Pretending she doesn't know anything about the originals or who Elijah really is.

In less than 24 hours her whole life had changed. She learned so much about the vampire history. About Elijah and Klaus that she had already known because Elijah had told her these facts in bedtime stories that she once believed were fiction and they're now becoming real.

Her head was spinning with so many questions she didn't get to ask Elijah but she needed to make sure she understood everything he told her before she asked more questions. She always knew Elijah would be honest with her and proved that to her last night.

Now she's sitting her only to know that Rose only knows part of what Elijah told her. Not all vampires know about Elena and she wished she could crawl under a hole and not come back if it would keep vampires from trying to kill her.

"What they're saying is. I mean, what she's saying is true." Damon starts to explain bringing Elena back to what's going on in the living room. Of course she's right, she thinks and it's true we should be afraid of Klaus and Elena was afraid but if she needed to die to put a stop to Klaus she would, but if there was a way to stay alive she would take it too.

She was trying hard not to ignore them but she couldn't make her head spin and stop thinking about Elijah.

"Which it is," Rose interrupts.

"And you're not just saying that so we don't kill you?" Damon continues.

"Which I'm not," Rose interrupts Damon again.

He ignores her continues to talk over her, "Then we're looking at a solid maybe."

"Look, all we have to do is find a way to kill Elijah and then no one else would know that you exist." Stefan interrupts.

Another thing Elijah told me, he can't be killed with a normal stake, and he's an original. Originals can't be killed.

"Not that you know of," Rose interrupts trying to make a point and make the brothers listen to her.

"That's not helping." Damon chirps in. Elijah knew himself someone would find out about her, just like Rose did. She blamed the damn curse for making all werewolves and vampires would be on the look out for the moonstone and the doppelganger.

"I don't even know anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean we're talking about centuries of truth mixed with fiction. For all we know he could be some kind of bed time story." Stefan tries to relax Elena but she knows it doesn't work.

She knows very well that Klaus is real. Everyone should be afraid of Klaus, Elena thinks.

"He is real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something he gets it, if you're not afraid of Klaus then you're an idiot." Rose continues.

"All right we're shaking you made your point." Damon continues not listening and obviously not afraid of Klaus.

Elena decides she's had enough and takes her bag and gets up from where she was sitting and decides maybe some school would calm down her nerves somewhat. But decides she needs to do something else instead; she needs to talk to Katherine and get the truth straight from her.

Elijah told her to continue living her life normally. She won't tell anyone what she knows but she also needs to stay away from Stefan and Damon to control her spinning mind.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asks as he watches Elena get up and go.

"School, I'm late." She replies sighing.

Stefan nods and also gets up, "Let me… Umm… Get my stuff, I'll come with you."

"Not it's okay. I know where it is, I need to be alone for a while," Elena whispers. She didn't want to sound rude but she did. She was confused about what she was going to do. Stefan tried to save her but he failed because of Elijah, he knew that he still wanted them to be together but she also knew that couldn't happen right now.

While she was trying to stay safe she was losing her love for Stefan. She knew that she would always love him but the love she once had was just no longer there. She didn't see the spark anymore and it was hurting her deeply because she knew Stefan still loved her.

She didn't want to break his feelings and she didn't know her feelings at all. She was just a ball mixed with emotions and having him always with her was getting even more difficult to handle.

She takes her phone from her pocket and dials Elijah's number and asks to meet her somewhere.

* * *

Together Elijah and Elena were walking to the tomb under the church. She needs to talk to Katherine personally; it took a lot of convincing from Elijah to let her go talk to Katherine but he was going with her to open the tomb.

She was currently walking with a picnic bag filled with a blanket and the Petrova history book and a bottle filled with blood that she knew would make Katherine talk the second she saw it. She didn't know in what kind of state Katherine would be but with out blood she would be weak.

She knew Katherine would do whatever it takes to get some blood in her system so with out letting Elijah catch her she took a bottle of blood with her.

"How come Jeremy and Jenna don't remember you?" Elena whispers as she carries a picnic bag Elijah takes from her hands and carries it for her.

_What a gentlemen._ She thinks to herself and shakes her head of all thoughts of Elijah that way, but then again she couldn't help it.

"I only wanted you to remember me," he continues and brings back Elena to the present.

"I wanted you to remember when so when this time came you'd know to trust me with your life. I will protect you, Elena. Always, it only saddens me that I couldn't be there to support you when your parents passed. I was there though, watching how you held it together in front of others and saw how you would break down alone."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want to come back to your life until I knew you needed me. I didn't want you to remember and then accidentally let it slip to an unknown vampires you knew me. Other vampires aren't supposed to know where the originals are. They are to be afraid of the originals and think the originals are some type of myth." He explains.

She shook her head as she thought back to Stefan and Damon.

"That's what Stefan and Damon think but Rose knows Klaus is strong. She said you're the Easter bunny compared to Klaus."

Elijah chuckles, "Oh Rosemarie found a home then," he asks but doesn't let Elena answer his question before continues to speak as they walk together.

"He is not stronger than any of us. He's not even the eldest of the family. I am the eldest brother but that doesn't make me the strongest either. The older the vampire the stronger they are, I have been an original for over a thousand years, because we are an original vampire we are different than the rest of the vampire our family created after us. We were all created at the same time we are all equally as strong. We all can't be killed and we all have the same abilities no one is stronger than the other but if Klaus does become a hybrid like he wishes he will be the strongest and should be the most feared." Elijah explains and Elena keeps quiet as Elijah continues to explain to her his history.

As they reach the tomb Elijah puts an arm around Elena's waist tightly and drops them inside the tomb.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks her making sure.

"Yes," she replies without any doubt in her voice. Elijah nods and hands her the picnic bag and opens the tomb for Katherine.

"I'll see you later then?" Elena asks. "As you wish," Elijah replies and leaves Elena alone inside.

"Katherine," Elena begins and slowly hears Katherine walk towards the entrance of the tomb looking even more deadly. She's lost weight and her eyes are dark.

"Hello, Elena." Katherine whispers and Elena notices her hoarse voice as Katherine continues to walk.

Katherine wonders what Elena wanted with her. She's been in the tomb for so long all she craved was blood. Last night when she saw Elijah she thought he was going to kill her, she thought for that short amount of time she wasn't going to live any longer and she craved to leave Mystic Falls and never come back to this miserable town.

Elena wanted something and she could smell of her.

"I want you to tell me the truth," Elena replies while throwing a blanket and setting down a lap on the ground.

"Does Stefan know that you're hear and that the lovely Elijah was the man that brought you here?" Katherine asks Elena but Elena ignores her question.

Katherine then continues to watch Elena as she continues to get stuff from her picnic bag and begins to talk again as she pulls out a book.

"It's your family history book, it says in here that the family line ended with you, obviously that's not true."

"So you're here to bribe me?" Katherine asks and cuffs at the same time at Elena's stupid ideas. She was never going to tell anyone the truth even if Elena was a Petrova.

"You'd think because you brought me some family keepsake I'd open up?" Katherine continues to Elena doest reply as she goes to her picnic bag once more and gets something from inside.

Elena picks up the bottle of blood and shows Katherine who instantly rushes and tries to grab the bottle from Elena's hand and she's thankful Katherine is stuck in that tomb and can't hurt her.

"You don't look so good how long before you'd be even more willing to speak for just a little bit of blood? How long before your body shuts down? It must be painful."

Katherine stays quiet and sits down on the floor she can't hurt Elena with the spell in here. Elena takes that as a good sign and pour blood onto a plastic cup and with a stick passes it towards Katherine who immediately drinks the blood.

"You have the Petrova fire." Katherine tells her.

"More blood?" Elena asks ignoring Katherine's previous statement. Katherine puts the plastic cup on the floor and passes it to Elena and Elena takes it and pour more blood for her.

"It's a long story, I was thrown out of Bulgaria and then that's when I met Klaus who you must know of if you're hear asking for questions. It was all the way back to England, 1492."

"Why were you thrown out?"

"My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time and I had a baby out of wedlock, the shame." Katherine replies in a mocking tone remembering her family.

"It was kept secret?"

"Mhmm. My baby was given away, I was banished to England and ih ad to learn to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there I caught the eye of a noble man named Klaus. I was taking with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell." Katherine explains as she remembers her past with Klaus, the man who she actually was interested in.

_It was 1942 and Katherine was running for her life as she had just recently found out about Klaus wanted to kill her for the sacrifice and wasn't even intending on telling her. They were using her and she was not going to die._

_She falls and hides behind a tree as she hears Elijah and his men still out looking for her, ready to take her back to Klaus._

_"She's here. Katerina! I know you're near, I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are."_

_Trevor the man Katherine knew was in love with her joins Elijah and his men and point Elijah to the opposite direction to where Katherine really is hiding._

_"This way, there is more blood over there." Trevor watches as the men leave and he goes and find Katherine and pusses her against the tree and tells her to stay quiet._

_"Head east, I can't lead them astray anymore."_

_"I can't run anymore." Katherine tells Trevor._

_"Never mind, there's a cottage. You'll be safe there, go now!" Trevor tells her and runs back to where Elijah and his men left._

In the tomb Elena is placing the pieces to a bigger puzzle together.

Trevor was killed because he betrayed Elijah in 1942 because he helped Katherine. Elijah spared Rose's life because she was loyal to Trevor and he was her only family.

Elijah at that point still loved his brother and was willing to do anything, which was finding the doppelganger to break the curse for him to become a hybrid but Katherine escaped and turned herself into a vampire. Ruining all of Klaus' plans.

Again she remembers she must not let anyone know about her relationship with Elijah and what she knows about the curse, the real one.

"What does Klaus want?"

"The same thing that he'll want from you, he wants to break the curse." Katherine tells her.

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelganger." Elena adds.

"He wanted to drain every single drop of my blood from my body." Katherine tells her and Elena is speechless.

Elijah did tell her she was part of the sacrifice and so did Rose when Rose held her hostage to give to Elijah but she never asked the whole process of the sacrifice and how Elijah actually planned on saving her.

She knew she would have to ask because if a vampire drained all of her blood she would die and never be alive to be with Jeremy and Jenna. The only real family she had left and she couldn't die leaving them alone.

She couldn't stand the fact that she would leave them alone forever. Jeremy couldn't handle any more deaths and he wouldn't be able to handle the death of his sister, she couldn't abandon Jeremy.

They both need her and she needs them, she can't die knowing they would continue to lose family and she knew they would never be the same if both if Elena did die.

Elena takes the cup again from Katherine and pours more blood for her to drink.

"What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?"

"It's really tedious but the curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells, the doppelganger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell, once the doppelganger reappeared, the curse can be broken." Katherine explains.

"So you ran before he could kill you?"

"Something like that." Katherine tells her and tells her about how she became a vampire.

_Katherine arrives at the cottage Trevor told her about and quickly rushes to knock on the door hoping, praying that someone is home._

_"Help, please help me." She cries and notices as an older woman opens the door._

_"I don't invite strangers into my home." She tells Katherine._

_"No, Trevor, he said you'd help me." Katherine begs._

_"Damon him, always making promises I don't want to keep." Rose says as she walks to see who's in front of the door._

_"Let the girl in, bring her water and something to eat," Rose tells the elder woman._

_Katherine relieved she had found some help takes a deep breath and goes inside the house and takes a seat. Tired of running for such a long time from Elijah._

_"You must be Rose, thank you. Trevor said to show you this." Katherine says and hands her the moonstone._

_"To prove I am who I say and that you'd help me to freedom." Katherine tells Rose._

_"You stole this from Klaus?"_

_"It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and made my escape." Katherine explained._

_"People don't escape from Klaus, every one who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies."_

_"I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving me aid." Katherine tells her._

_"I'm risking nothing, at nightfall, I'll bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy."_

_Rose knew she couldn't betray Klaus like this; she took a hold of Katherine and locked her in a room._

_"No! No!" Katherine yells as Rose leaves her alone._

"Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?" Elena asks her. If Rose had tried to they wouldn't have killed Trevor, maybe.

"No, but not because she had a change of heart." Katherine tells her and finishes her story.

_Rose enters the room and finds Katherine bleeding on the bed._

_"It's nightfall, time to go." She tells her when she notices the blood. "When did this happen?"_

_"In the woods, I tripped."_

_"It's a lie, I would have smelled it." She tells Katherine. Rose was a vampire she could easily smell blood._

_Rose looks around to find a knife in Katherine's hand and takes it._

_"I'd rather die than go back to Klaus, please, just let me die." Katherine begs._

_"If you die then Trevor dies with you." Rose tells her as she bites her wrist and feeds Katherine her blood and watches ad her wounds heal._

_Rose hears Trevor arrive._

_"No, no!" Katherine yells._

_"Where is she?" Trevor asks._

_Rose hears her brother and pushes him against the wall leaving Katherine alone once again._

_"You have set us both on the path of death, I only hope Klaus sees the honor in returning that girl to him."_

_"He will sacrifice her." Trevor tries to reason with Rose but it's not working. Rose will not save Katherine._

_"Then so be it!"_

_"I love her, Rose."_

_"He'll kill you, he wont stop until he has all of our heads." They will be doomed to run for the rest of their lives._

_"Then we shall run until we die." Trevor tells her with determination._

_Together they hear a noise in the room Katherine was in and they rush to find Katherine hanging from the ceiling by a rope, dead._

"You killed yourself?"

"Klaus needed a human doppelganger, as a vampire I was no longer any use to him." Katherine tells her showing no pity.

"But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since."

"I underestimated his peered for vengeance but living is a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some little sick rock."

Elena says nothing, she knew that with out Elijah she would die but if Elijah can help she could stay alive someone how.

She knew she needed to talk to him.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out." Katherine tempts her by cutting her wrist with her nails and watches Elena bleed.

"Better hurry, your opportunity is going… going… going… and gone." Katherine tells her as they watch her cut heal.

"I made the other choice." She tells her and her mind flushes back to when she turned a vampire.

_Still in the same cottage as before she dies, she finally wakes up this time as a vampire._

_"What did you do, Katerina? I would have helped you live." Trevor tells her._

_"You would have helped me run, that was never going to be enough."_

_"It was enough for me," Trevor whispers and he stares at Katherine._

_"Do you not see, Trevor? She used you to help her escape and me to turn her. Klaus will see our role in this." Rose tries to tell his brother but he doesn't listen._

_"And for that I'm sorry." Katherine looks at them but she knows she doesn't mean it._

_"As am I… for this." Rose tells her as she rushes in her vampire speed to Katherine with a stake but Katherine catches the elder woman. Rose instead stakes the old woman on the shoulder and Katherine drinks her blood._

_"Please understand."_

_"You have just signed our death sentence." Rose tells her angrily._

_"Better you die and than I." Katherine tells her and throws the old woman to Trevor who doesn't look at her and leaves the cottage._

"Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them, Trevor just got killed by Elijah."

"I never thought he would have lasted that long." Katherine says devilish with no remorse.

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives."

"I was looking out for myself, Elena. I will always look out for myself, if you're smart, you'll do the same." Katherine tells her as she begins to open the Petrova book and read what it says inside.

Elena didn't know how to feel. She was beginning to get a mix of emotions. In order to make Klaus weak during the sacrifice he will need to kill Elena, which Elijah found a way thanks to the witches to spare Katherine lives but she took matters into her own hands.

If Elijah found a way to spare Katherine's life he could be able to spare her life as well like he's already promised. He was a man that would always keep his word and she hoped she would stay alive after this.

"So how much of your little story is true?"

"I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot." Katherine replied honestly.

"Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus."

"500 years on the run, I figured he'd be willing to strike a deal." Katherine tells her honestly.

"So you got Manson Lockwood to find you the moonstone."

"Right again." Katherine tells her while she continues to read.

"What else do you need to break the curse?"

"Mhmm. Look who's getting smarter." Katherine replies snottily.

"I already am." Elena tells her.

"It's not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse."

"Witches and their spells, so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice."

"So you need a werewolf?" Elena continues to put together without any great help from Katherine.

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by."

"What else?" Elena asks wanting to know it all.

"A witch to do the spell, mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine."

Elena shakes her head as she wished she could slap Katherine the face for having such nerve. Taking her friends to sacrifice for no reason just for her to gain freedom. At this point she was even gladder that Katherine was stuck in this damn tomb.

"What else?" She says ignoring Katherine's remarks.

"A vampire."

"Caroline." Elena continues to put the pieces together to Katherine's whole master plan in coming to Mystic Falls and ruining her life.

"It could have been anyone, I suppose, but I like the poetry of Caroline."

"So you were just going to hand us over to be killed?" She wanted to kill Katherine herself right now if she could, but Elena knew she couldn't go in the tomb alone and with out a stake but she sure wished she had one

"Better you than I." she repeats as she gets up and leaves Elena alone outside the tomb with her jumbled thoughts.

Elena gets up from the floor and grabs the bottle with blood and her picnic bag and packs up ready to leave but Stefan interrupts her.

"Elena," he says softly.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" she asks grabbing her things.

"I could ask the same question." Stefan replies but Elena stays quiet.

How did he even figure out she was here, "How?"

"No one knew why you weren't in school so I thought you be where no one would want you to."

"You would have stopped me, that's why you're here isn't it?"

"Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie, don't listen to her Elena. She's a liar."

"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said." Elena tried to reason but she knew too well Stefan wasn't going to start believing anything Katherine would confess.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Stefan tells her and tries to hold Elena but Elena doesn't let him.

"That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying, how's that any better?"

Katherine tired of listening to them arguing comes back to them, "There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story."

They both watched her and listen as she speaks.

_Katherine goes back to Bulgaria to make sure her parents are home and live but all she finds id dead people outside. She runs inside her old home and finds her father and mother dead inside. She rushes over to her parents and cries over her mother's dead body._

_"No, no, no mamma, no!"_

"He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family, and anyone that you've ever loved." Katherine finishes confessing.

Stefan looks over at Elena and Elena knows what she has to do. She has to keep her family save and she will do it by giving herself up once Klaus comes looking for her.

"No, look at me, no, don't listen to her, okay?" Stefan tries to reassure but Elena doesn't listen to what he has to say anymore. She knows he's just going to die if they try to stop Klaus.

"Always the protector but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless you have this." Katherine tells them while showing Stefan the moonstone.

"What?" Elena asks her.

"Oh no, there it is. The ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?" Stefan asks her angrily.

"I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth." She replies.

"No, let me guess, you want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch." He yells at her.

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't need my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill is and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town." She replies and looks at Elena one more time, showing her everything she told him was the truth and goes back inside the tomb.

* * *

Elena reaches her home once again and Stefan tries to follow.

"Elena," he whispers.

"No, Stefan, it's fine. I need time to think, I need to be alone." She tells him as she closes the door and leaves Stefan outside.

She goes upstairs and quickly calls Elijah but he doesn't pick up. She sighs heavily and decides to go take a bath and think.

Everything bad that was happening was all her fault. She was the reason, Caroline and Tyler and Bonnie were in danger. She was the reason everything miserable was happening. Not because Stefan moved to Mystic Falls to get to know her, not because Damon followed Stefan to ruin his life. It's because she's the doppelganger and Klaus will rip everyone apart if she doesn't give herself up to him.

It's because he's only interested in finding the pieces to break the curse and becoming the most powerful man in the universe. A hybrid, that's all he wanted and he hurt his family along the way to get everything he wants.

He killed Elijah because Elijah fell for Katherine's lies, because he fell somewhat in love no matter how much he denies it.

It's all her fault, he's here and now he's risking it all to kill his brother because he wants to keep me alive and I don't even know why he cares so damn much about her, she didn't understand what Elijah fell for her that he wanted to keep her safe but was fine is sacrificing Katherine. They look exactly the same to begin with.

She leaves the tub after she finishes crying for over an hour, when she dresses in her pajama bottoms and tank top she goes to her room trying to control her tears. She opens the bathroom door and sniffs when she feels someone run up to her and hold her tightly. He takes a hold of her chin and Elena finds Elijah seriously looking at her.

"Why are you crying, my dear, Elena."

"Because this is all my fault. I wanted to know the truth and I got it. It's not just me that's in danger. It's Caroline and it's Tyler and it's Bonnie. They're all part of breaking the curse. I can't blame anyone else anymore because it's not because Stefan came into town or because I fell in love with Stefan. That's not why everyone that I love is in danger. It's because of me everything is because of me. I'm the reason everything is happening because I'm the doppelganger and I must die because that's the only way Klaus be weakened enough to kill him after he kills me." Elena tells him between cries.

"Is this what Katerina told you?" Elijah asks and Elena nods.

"It's true in order for Klaus to go into transition you must die, but there are ways for you to come back to live from when Klaus drinks your blood. Over the years I've come up with three options, one, you become a vampire. Two, you drink the elixir the witches made in 1490's for Katerina and lastly there's number three, a witch can cast a spell in which when you die you take someone else's life and that person who's willing to sacrifice their life for you will die instead and you will come back to life." Elijah explains to her.

"But it's your choice to make a decision of the three when the time comes, which might be soon." Elijah tells her and Elena lies down on her bed.

"I don't know what to pick, I don't know what do. I will do anything to keep my family safe and I won't allow Klaus to kill my family like he did to Katherine's I wont run."

Elijah nods not exactly knowing what to say to her. She looked so broken lying down on her bed trying to stop crying and to keep everything held together.

"Will you stay?" Elena whispers but doesn't see Elijah nod.

He would do anything to make her stop crying, it was breaking his dead heart apart. He emptied his pockets and put everything on her bedside table. Locked her doors and took off his shoes and his jacket and laid down with her. He put her around his arms and rubbed circles on her lower back and listened as her heartbeat and breathing slowed down as she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So updating before I go to sleep and I want to thank all of you for sticking with me this far and actually reviewing and following this story you don't know how much this means to me. _

_This chapter isn't as long as the last chapter but it's still pretty long considering and I do hope you enjoy it. _

_Also, don't forget to review and follow if you aren't to get further updates. Please tell me how you like the story as of know if you're liking how Elena and Elijah's relationship will develop in this chapter. Enjoy and have a great week! I will try to update as soon as I can. If you have ideas as to what should happen next or questions you want answered, please tell me and I will do all I can to get them answered and written for you_.

**Like always, disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 3

It's around one in the morning when Elena stirs in her bed when she hears noises coming from downstairs. She wakes up suddenly and realizes she's once again alone in bed with out Elijah and she begins to wonder if she was actually dreaming the part when he showed up in her room and they both went to sleep together.

It couldn't have been a dream she thought as he was the one who found her crying in her room when she finished her bath but she's disturb once more when she hears something fall and leaves her bed to find out what's going on downstairs but once she's finally in the hallway she realizes it was Alaric who's practically almost naked in front of her.

"Elena," says Alaric when he takes a notice of who's standing in front of him and he's quickly embarrassed because he's wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and holding a bowl with ice cream.

Elena tries her hardest to not laugh in such an awkward situation because that's what she usually does and the fact that Alaric wants to end this is even funnier to her.

"I heard something," Elena begins but an almost naked Jenna stops her too and she tries to hide her smirk by this entire situation.

"That was us. I'm sorry." Jenna interrupts Elena and they just want to get this conversation down and over with.

"We didn't think anyone else was up." Alaric adds uncomfortably wearing nothing but his boxers.

"But here you are." Jenna adds and Elena has nothing left to say or do that would make this even less embarrassing. Was it even okay to see her history teacher standing like this? She decides on not even asking.

"We were just…" Alaric starts but doesn't know how to make that sentence not end with something a teenage should be hearing and he didn't even want to tell Elena what he was doing with Jenna.

"Chunky Monkey?" He asks instead and Elena shakes her head softly and Alaric understands this is his time to go. "Well I'm naked so I'm going to go," he replies and walks away returning to Jenna's room.

"I'm really, really sorry." Jenna replies but Elena quickly stops her.

"It's okay, Jenna. Don't worry about it."

"I know he's been staying over a lot are you sure it's okay?" Jenna asks softly.

"Seems like things are good and I'm not going to be the one to ruin it." Elena replies and smiles softly because she knew it was the truth.

Jenna was happy with Alaric and since the last guy she tried to date didn't end well Elena didn't mind this happening. Elena wants her aunt to be happy and that's what everyone deserves after her parents passing. They deserved to be happy and if Alaric was making Jenna happy who was Elena to stop her?

"They are extremely good," Jenna replies and Elena quickly smiles.

"Then I'm extremely okay with that," says Elena and she returns to her empty room and empty bed.

Feeling Elijah's side of the bed now cold Elena wonders how long he actually stayed in bed with her. She thought he'd actually stay all night but she was wrong. She lays down right on the middle of the bed missing Elijah's body heat and tries her hardest to fall asleep.

"_Are zombies real?" Elena asked as she sat on the grass watching the clouds move and Elijah joined her outside. _

_It was summer and Elijah was visiting Elena once more while her parents were upstairs taking a nap and Jeremy was playing video games inside the house. _

_Elijah always did compel her parents and her brother to never remember he was there and to ignore his movements when he was around Elena. Her parents always did believe Elijah was just an imaginary friend Elena had made up when she was alone playing in her room but the fact was that he was real. _

_Elijah knew the Gilberts weren't found of vampires and he wasn't going to take the chances of a Gilbert trying to stake him so he made sure he compelled the parents to stop taking vervain so he could compel them to forget. _

"_Where did you hear about this?" Elijah asked as he chuckled. _

"_I watched a movie last night with Jeremy about zombies." Elena replied shrugging. _

_In her eyes if Elijah did tell her stories about vampires, werewolves and witches why couldn't zombies be real? After watching that scary movie with Jeremy they were both so scared they both feel asleep together in his room and she was afraid of going to her room and sleep alone. _

_When her parents saw them sleeping in the same room they both laughed at them and told them to not watch scary movies so late at night when they were supposed to be sleeping. _

"_It was scary," Elena continued and Elijah hugged her. _

"_Don't worry, little Elena, zombies are not real they're fictional creatures." Elijah told her and watched Elena's eyes continued to watch the clouds. _

_He only thought about how Elena would take it once she was older and actually figured out that vampires in fact were real and that he in fact has been alive for thousand years. Would she be afraid and never trust him again? Elijah didn't know. _

_He wanted to keep Elena safe even after he would stop visiting her when she got older. He wanted Elena to remember him because it was he who would save Elena from Niklaus, the one man who would put Elena's life in the most danger. _

_Elena needed protection and he would be the only one that would be able to give Elena the protection she needed and keep her alive as a human. He knew that Elena would need to die but he would do whatever it takes to keep her as a human when he brought her back to life. She didn't need to become a vampire and obtain this lifestyle. _

_He also didn't want to let her know that's he's been waiting for her his whole existence and tell her that she was the one doppelganger that was meant for him, the one that his mother told her to wait for. He shook his head of all things Elena because it would only be Elena's choice to be with him in the future. _

"_Mom told us not to watch scary movies at night anymore." Elena stated brining Elijah out of his head. _

"_Don't worry, kitten, I will always protect you and nothing will happen to you after watching a scary movie, I promise." _

* * *

Elena wakes up once more wishing she wasn't alone in her bed but because she needs to get up and continue living her life and not just stay in bed all day like she truly wishes she could do. Leaving her bed and taking a shower she gets dressed and hears someone knocking on her door.

Wondering who could be out there so early in the morning she quickly figures out its Stefan and Damon.

"Hey, can we talk?" Stefan asks quickly and Damon stands next to him coolly with his constant smirk.

"Why?" Elena wonders still standing in front of her door.

"We went to see Katherine," Damon replies and she guesses that could be a good reason to let them in. Katherine is trouble and should not be listening to except for now that she's stuck in that tomb and is willing to do anything to get out specially telling every one the truth.

"Come in," she replies and moves out of the way to let the brothers both in.

Together they go to the kitchen and she quickly wants to know what they had to talk to Katherine about.

"What's this about?"

"Rose and I went to speak to her friend. We found out last night we could break the curse." Damon begins to explain. Elena quickly wants to stop them right there and tell them that it's not possible. Why couldn't they just deal with the fact that a vampire, who is older than a thousand years, is looking for her and is ready to kill her?

"We went to talk to Katherine about getting the moonstone," Stefan continues.

Why would they even want the moonstone? Elena asks herself but says nothing to the brothers letting them explain to her what they've been doing all morning and are just now informing her about.

"But the bitch wont give up until we let her out of the tomb." Damon adds.

Elena scoffs because why would Katherine not put up a fight now that they want the moonstone. She was never going to want to stay in the tomb for good she might have wanted to stay the other day but now it's different she's probably craving for blood by now.

"And she tried to bargain with us that if we do let her out she'll leave Mystic Falls for good and never come back." Stefan finishes.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Elena asks. If there's one thing she learned while talking to Katherine is that she only tells the truth when things don't matter to her. Giving up the moonstone and being stuck forever will be a problem for her so of course she's going to try to bargain herself out of the tomb and lie about leaving Mystic Falls.

Her whole plan was to turn us over why wouldn't she try again the second she got out of that damn tomb? It was Katherine she can never be trusted.

"No, of course not. We just want the moonstone," Damon replies.

"With the moonstone we can destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan continues.

Again, wrong. Elena tells herself and she wished she could compel them herself to just stop trying to be heroes. There are no heroes in this lifetime that she knew for a fact heroes weren't real.

"No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice, ergo you live," Damon replies and smirks at Elena and the first thing she initially wants to do is roll her eyes at him because someone has mislead him.

"How would you even destroy it?" Elena asks trying to seem interested.

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Stefan explains and Elena wonders what that's even supposed to mean.

"How do you guys even know this is gonna work?" Elena asks.

"Cause we have a crafty witch on our side." Damon says smirking as always having thought of a brilliant plan to fix everything.

"You discussed it with Bonnie." Elena asks like always they go to Bonnie.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us." Stefan replies quickly explaining and Elena wants to shake her head at them.

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not going give it to you." Elena continues thinking this is the worst plan they have ever come up with and she wonders why they just don't let this play out, why they constantly have to fight for her.

"We're gonna get it from her." Stefan replies.

"Well, what he means to say is we will pry it from her cold dead hand if we have to." Damon continues and this time he's even more serious.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in and get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it." Stefan explains.

"Whoa, seems like you guys have it already planned out." Elena replies and for some reason she seems angry.

"Yep, we're awesome," Damon smirks and smiles and Elena wants to roll her eyes yet again because they really aren't.

"Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it." Elena replies and she watches as both Stefan and Damon widen their eyes at her completely bewildered by what she just told them.

"What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice." Stefan asks not comprehending where Elena is coming from.

"What about Klaus?" Elena begins trying to keep her cool but it's not working.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone." Stefan replies.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the two of you?" Elena asks looking at both of the brothers.

"Elena, if we can dispel the moonstone, we can save your life." Stefan continues.

"I know, everybody keeps saying that." Elena replies. "Weren't you two listening to Rose when she told you both that Klaus is an original and he's the eldest vampire around. Didn't you both say that the older the vampire the stronger they are? You two are not stronger than him."

"But how are you even so sure that you can even break the spell? How are you two even so sure you can beat Klaus, that you two have the strength to kill him?" Elena asks angrily and leaves them both appalled in the kitchen and she leaves the house.

She takes her phone and asks for Elijah to meet her. She wonders why he left her last night but then again Elijah is over a thousand years old he's most likely a busy man except for the fact that whenever she calls he shows up and that makes her stomach fill up with butterflies.

* * *

Elena go off and walks to the woods to find Elijah but she then figures out that she doesn't know where to meet him so she instead walks to the cemetery to go visit her parents for the first time in weeks.

She sat down on the ground and said nothing. She just sat quietly and looked at both of their parents names and stared at it until she heard someone walking towards her from behind.

She turns to see Elijah getting closer to her and she instantly smiles at him and she gets up from the ground.

"Would you like to take a walk with me, Elena?" Elijah asks ever so sweetly and put forward his hand for Elena to take, which she does with out thinking it trying her hardest to forget the million butterflies that have reached her stomach.

They begin to walk and both Elena and Elijah notice how perfectly their hands fit together. How there hands touching bring a jolt inside each other's body that craves for something more they're both unsure off.

Elena decides to break the silence, "Why do Stefan and Damon believe they can break the curse with the moonstone?"

Elijah chuckles, "Because I need the moonstone."

She turns to look at him, "Did you tell them you need it?"

He shakes his head, "Of course not, I was out in town and saw Damon and Rosemarie out at Richmond trying to get information about Klaus and myself. I wasn't particularly enjoying how their hunt was going so I took the place down and got in contact with the man they were speaking to."

"So you told that man to tell Rose they could break the spell so that Rose could tell Damon, which led him Stefan in which they've decided they can break the curse if they get the moonstone from Katherine."

"Mmm. Katerina has the stone?" Elijah wonders.

"Yes they gave it to her once they put her in the tomb I doubt she'll give up so easily." Elena replies.

"Are you trying to hide the stone from Klaus?"

Elijah then lets go of Elena's hand and turns to her, "Yes, I need the stone. Klaus already has a witch in her hands that will help him break the curse but with out the stone and the doppelganger he has nothing. They are both very important in order to break the spell."

"As well as a vampire and a werewolf," Elena adds.

"Katerina must have told you a lot," Elijah begins. "Yes, you do need one of each in which I know it won't be difficult for Klaus to find he is very crafty when he needs something."

Elena says nothing. "Are you going to bring me to him once you have the stone?"

"No, Elena. We will wait until Klaus gets here himself, in order to break the spell he must do it here in Mystic Falls where the witches made the curse to begin with."

Elena nods and says nothing as they both continue to walk. It before they both notice a branch in the way that make Elena trip and almost fall but with his fast speed Elijah quickly catches Elena.

They both stare into each other's eyes and Elena doesn't know what to say or do because she's stuck in a trance with Elijah's beautiful eyes.

It's as if they're calling something deep inside of her. Calling her and wanting her and she has no reason in objecting what ever it is in her body that wants Elijah.

Elijah watches her closely and slowly tries to not to go insane as he listens to Elena's fast heat beat. He doesn't know how to make her heart beat slow down as he's trying to control himself from actually not jumping on her neck and drinking from her.

He wishes he could but he knows that he mustn't and he needs to keep control. He doesn't want to lose Elena's trust because of something he did wrong. He wants her to trust him and he doesn't want to break that bond with a rookie mistake.

He helps Elena stand straight once again but he keeps his arms around him and keeping her body as closely as he can until Elena herself decides to pull away but he notices that even after she's standing straight and tall Elena's body only gets closer to his.

It's as if some kind of energy is pulling them towards each other and they can't help but accept it. They don't even know what they're doing until they feel their lips crashing together and they feel the force even more.

The first thing Elena notices is that Elijah is different. The best kiss she's ever had she's having it right now with him. He kisses her gently but at the same time he's claiming her lips.

As one they both move and Elena softly opens her mouth letting him and they kiss even more patiently. Most people would say they would feel a spark but this is different, this force that they both feel while they kiss each other is much greater than a simple spark.

Elena moves her hands around Elijah's neck and tangles her hands in his hair and pull his deeper inside her mouth as both of their tongues claim each other and not leaving any part of their mouths untouched.

Elijah still with his arms wrapped around Elena moves one hand towards her neck and moves her closer to his body and he feels her heat beating as they kiss. Her heartbeat has slowed down and he notices that he someone relaxes her body and the tension she's been carrying for days now.

Still holding and kissing each other they both try to find the strength to let go, as they're both out of breath. Breaking apart they look at each other's eyes and say nothing. Elena tries to slow down her breathing but she can't even begin to express how amazing that kiss felt.

Elijah quiet trying to figure out what to do next and trying to figure out what Elena feels is quickly driving him insane so instead they both opted to stay quiet because their silence is screaming how they both feel right now.

* * *

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine." Bonnie explains to the Salvatore brothers.

They were currently at the Boarding house trying to figure out a plan that would let them get the stone from Katherine with out letting Katherine out of the tomb. Bonnie knew better than to let her out.

"How? It took both you and your grams last time and look what happened to her." Jeremy interrupts and Bonnie looks back at him giving him a warning look to be quiet.

Jeremy knowing that Bonnie doesn't have the strength to put the spell down quickly says something and tries to figure out a plan that would prevent them from using Bonnie.

"I'm well aware of what happened. I've learned a few new things." Bonnie tells him and Jeremy shakes in head in disapproval.

"Bonnie…" Jeremy warms but Bonnie doesn't listen and instead turns over to the Salvatore brothers once again.

"How will you get it?" Bonnie asks them.

"She hasn't been feeding. She's weaker, we're not." Stefan explains and Damon shows her the glass he's currently holding that's filled with blood.

"You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?" Bonnie wonders.

"It's a plan. Is it perfect? What plan is?" Stefan replies.

"Let me do it. I've got my ring, I could get in, get out and no spell necessary." Jeremy tells her trying to keep Bonnie away from doing magic. Bonnie needs to be protected while she's trying to help and Jeremy was the only one currently willing to help Bonnie.

"Gee thanks, 16 years old child. Why didn't we think about that? Why are you even here?" Damon replies annoyed.

"Maybe I can help better the plan. Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?" Bonnie asks and Damon looks over at Stefan knowing he's the only with anything that deals with Katherine still.

* * *

"Woah," Elena begins and they both break apart from each other.

Elijah says nothing and it currently scares Elena half to death and she begins to wonder if kissing Elijah was a bad idea.

What if he now decides that she's not worthy and should take her straight to Klaus and not help her live? Would he be capable of letting her die even after the past they've shared and the kissed they just had together, which clearly showed they both had something.

"Don't." Elijah tells her and takes her hand once more and begins to walk with her besides him.

"Don't ever believe I regret it, kitten," Elijah tells her and she says nothing.

How could he even know what she was thinking about? It might be obvious she thought but she says nothing as she continues to think to herself. After that kiss she didn't know why but she felt this urge to always be with Elijah and to stay with him for as long as he allowed it even if he didn't want her, as more than what ever it is they clearly are.

"I've made my decision," she whispers.

"Don't be afraid to tell me what you feel, Elena." Elijah tells her as they both stop and he lets go of her hand once more, mostly because he's afraid of what she's going to tell him.

"I don't want to become a vampire at the moment. I will drink your elixir but I want you to also feed me your blood before the sacrifice happens in case the elixir doesn't work. I don't want to die permanently, I want to be able to come back to my family because I can stand the thought of leaving them alone for good they don't deserve it and I'm not ready to loose them." Elena explains.

Elijah for a second doesn't say anything to Elena because he's trying to decide if he would even feed Elena his blood because he know she of all people doesn't deserve this life but she also doesn't deserve death.

But he also knows that he would do Elena desires and would do whatever she wishes. He knew that he would never deny Elena of whatever it is that she wants and even though he didn't want to give her the life of a vampire he would feed her his blood just because she asked him for it.

"You don't want this life, Elena," he begins but she stops him.

"I don't care, I'm not losing the people I love again. I'm staying alive however I can even if I live for all eternity."

"Eternity is a long time." He tells her but Elena shakes her head.

"It wont be bad with you around." She replies smiling again since they first saw each other today at the cemetery and Elijah knows she's telling the truth but stays quiet instead.

She moves closer to him and places her hand on top of his chest were his heart is located, "Always and forever," she whispers while still smiling.

"Forever," he replies and for the first time in days she sees a small smile.

For the first time in years Elijah didn't know what to say or what to do because this beautiful human was going to be the death of him and he was gladly accepting defeat when it came to her. He loved her and would do what she desired or what she asked for him and if she wished forever with him, he would give it to her.

* * *

"This belonged to Katherine. I found it with her things after I thought she was dead but it was hers." Stefan tells Bonnie as he comes back from his room with Katherine's portrait.

Bonnie wisely takes it and places it in a bowl with a few drops of water and quickly does her magic in which it leads the portrait begins to burn and she casts a spell in Latin no one understands.

"What will this do?" Damon asks while watching Bonnie do her weird magic tricks not trusting entirely her.

"I can turn the metal into ash, blow the ashes on her and it will incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out." Bonnie explains and continues the spell but her nose begins to bleed. In order to avoid them from stopping her she wipes the blood away and continues.

* * *

After walking again around the woods both Elijah and Elena stops as they hear his phone ring. Elijah sees that Jonas is calling him and it must be an emergency.

"I must go," he tells her and looks at her eyes, which sadden for a second, but she nods at him understandingly.

"I understand," she says and smiles softly.

Elijah closes the gap between them and kisses her forehead before leaving Elena alone once amore.

She sighs not knowing what to do with herself but she decides to go to the Grill and literally try to figure out what it is she feels for Elijah because that kiss was clouding her head and she didn't know what to do.

This was the moment she wished she could talk to either Bonnie or Caroline and tell them about Elijah but she knew she couldn't do it and for some reason she felt the urge to talk to Jenna with out getting names out and see if Jenna could help her sort her feelings out.

Once she reaches the Grill she finds Alaric and Jenna having lunch together eating trying to avoid them when it's completely impossible she goes up to them and decides to talk to them instead and ignore and forget about their encounter last night.

"Hi, Jenna, Alaric." She says and smiles at both of them, "Is it okay if I ask for some help for a second?"

Alaric not knowing what to say looks at Jenna instead. "Do want Alaric to leave?"

"Umm… No, but its boy problems." She informs them and Jenna slides over so Elena can join them in the booth.

"What's wrong, sweetie, I've never seen you so confused?" Jenna asks putting an arm around Elena's body.

"Well Stefan and I broke up a while back, you know that but now I met this guy and well we kissed and it has me confused," she says with sadden eyes and looks at Alaric and then at Jenna again and she thinks she might cry.

"What exactly is it that has you confused?" Alaric asks not really understanding why he has a sudden urge to help Elena but then he figures it might be the fact that she's about to burst into tears in front of them in the middle of the Grill.

"Well…" Elena begins trying to figure out the right words to explain to both of them. "I still do love Stefan but I don't love him like I used to, it's different now with us and I don't feel the same about him but I know that he still hopes we do and I don't know how to tell him that I don't see us together again and then this guy well when we kissed it was like this energy exploded between us that wants to keep us together."

"Do you have feelings for this other guy?" Jenna asks watching Elena's confused face and trying to help her niece the best she could.

"I really think I do every time I see him I get butterflies in my stomach and he's the only guy that's made me smile lately and I feel like I've known him for so long and he's honest and when I kissed him I got this feeling like I wanted to spend forever with him until he got tired of me." Elena explains.

"Does he return those feelings?" Alaric asks wondering if Elena could actually be talking about Damon and he really hopes she isn't.

"I'm not sure, I thought he regret the kiss but he told me he didn't."

"You should talk to him about how you feel, sweetie," Jenna tells her while still holding Elena.

"I think you're right, I'm going for a walk," Elena replies and smiles at both Alaric and Jenna. "Thank you," she adds and begins to walk away but Alaric stops her before she reaches the door.

"Please tell me you're not talking about Damon," he asks begging her to tell her she's wrong.

Elena's eyes widen, "I would never do that to Stefan and no it's not Damon it's literally another guy."

Alaric nods, "Just follow your heart do what it tells you to do." Alaric whispers and goes back to Jenna and Elena leaves the Grill and takes off for a walk.

* * *

Jeremy goes to the tomb to get the stone from Katherine against Bonnie and Stefan's wishes.

Katherine goes to the entrance of the tomb watching and trying to figure out what stupid plan he's come up with. "The youngest Gilbert. This is an intriguing surprise." She begins with.

"I'm here for the moonstone." Jeremy tells her holding the ashes.

"Yeah, the moonstone. It's very popular today." Katherine replies and watches him.

"Just give it to me." Jeremy tells her.

"Naïve little Gilbert. If you want it, you're gonna have to come here and get it." Katherine tells her.

Jeremy then tries to take stake Katherine but she quickly catches it from him and Jeremy throws the ashes at her leaving her almost unconscious.

"I kind of figured you'd say that." Jeremy replies and pats Katherine down looking for the moonstone and he figures out she doesn't have it on her.

"Come on, where is it?" He asks out loud and goes further in the tomb and finds it at the bottom by a rock. He runs to get out of the tomb but Katherine rushes to him in her vampire speed and bites him and he throws the moonstone outside of the tomb.

Stefan and Bonnie finally reach the tomb and begin to prep everything except that Stefan finds it already outside of the tomb and he grabs it.

"What the hell?" He says out loud.

"Is that the moonstone?" Bonnie asks as he watches Stefan and they both hear Katherine stop at the tomb entrance with her lips full of blood.

"I hate to interrupt but today has been full of surprises." She begins and then decides to show them Jeremy's body that's lost already a lot of blood and has a mark on his neck from Katherine's bite.

"I'm sorry. I took some powder." He explains.

"Don't worry, I know that he's wearing his ring so no matter how many times I kill him, he'll just keep coming back for more. So, I'm gonna be in the back playing with my new little toy and you guys just give me a holler when you get the tomb open." Katherine tells both Stefan and Bonnie as she keeps a tight hold on Jeremy and goes back inside.

"We can't wait; we have to get him out of there." Bonnie tells Stefan.

"She's fed, she has her strength back." He tells her afraid he wont be able to take down Katherine on his own. Katherine is much older than him and the fact that she drinks human blood and he drinks animal blood puts must odds against him.

"We still have what's left of the ash. Do you think you can get close enough?" Bonnie wonders.

"I don't have a choice." Stefan tells her.

"It's gonna take me some time." Bonnie states and continues to set her things together in the tomb.

"How long?" Stefan wonders.

"I don't know, a while." Bonnie replies again hoping she can connect with Luka.

"Just get me in there as soon as you can." Stefan tells her.

Bonnie then gets the connection she needs with Luka and begins to casting the spell with Luka's necklace around her hands. As the fire begins to go up Katherine makes an appearance again with Jeremy by the entrance of the tomb.

"Oh, something's happening." She says cockily as she watches Bonnie.

"Bonnie no! You have to stop her, she's not strong enough!" Jeremy yells.

"Maybe she is." Katherine replies and only Jeremy understanding that Bonnie can't do this spell. He knows if she does this she'll die and he'll kill himself if he knows that Bonnie died doing this and being too stubborn.

Bonnie's nose begins to bleed but she continues knowing this is the last chance she's got and she might die and kill Luka's too.

"Bonnie, Bonnie." Stefan says as he goes towards Bonnie when he notices her nose.

"You've got to stop her." Jeremy begins to yell again but Katherine beat him with her elbow trying to make shut up and Jeremy falls to the ground.

"You need to stop, Bonnie." Stefan shakes her but Bonnie continues and ignores him and she falls to the floor unconscious.

"Bonnie, Bonnie wake up please." He yells trying to shake her and wanting her to wake up.

"Yes, please because I'm still in here!" Katherine begins annoying Stefan.

Bonnie finally begins waking up, "Are you okay? You alright?"

"It didn't work. I'm not strong enough. Even with help I can't do it." Bonnie tells him and she's upset with herself.

"That's too bad, I'm still hungry." Katherine tells them and pushes Jeremy against the wall who's know woken up and bites him again but in a matter of second Stefan goes in the tomb and throw Jeremy towards Bonnie who's no even weaker.

Stefan pushes Katherine against the wall and she smiles mischievously and Bonnie and Jeremy leave the tomb with the moonstone.

* * *

Elena gets to the house after meeting with Elijah and spending some time alone and Jeremy opens the door before she reaches to it.

"What?" she asks, Jeremy has never actually waited for her to get back home and open the door before she gets the chance to.

"It's Stefan." Jeremy replies and Elena gets afraid as she notices that he's holding a towel around his neck and it has bloodstains all over it.

"What happened?" Elena asks afraid of what might come out of Jeremy's mouth. She knew then that even after telling them to not do anything they might have done it anyways and now he's suffering because he tried to help her, yet again.

"He's stuck in the tomb because I tried to help, he's stuck inside with Katherine." Jeremy explains and Elena leaves the house running to the tomb.

"Stefan! Stefan!" She yells as she runs inside and finds the tomb empty and Stefan doesn't even get up from inside the tomb to go see Elena.

"Stefan, please," she whispers but nothing happens and angrily she leaves the tomb because she knows if she goes inside he'll only be even angrier for getting in and putting herself in danger because Katherine is inside.

Elena angrier than ever goes back home and finds Bonnie and Jeremy still together. The moonstone, currently sitting down on top of the kitchen counter, leads Elena to it and she takes it and leaves the house and calls Elijah.

"Please hurry," she whispers and hangs up the call with Elijah.

After a couple of seconds Elijah shows up in his car and she gets in with him.

"Can we go for a ride?" she asks and he leaves her house.

Elijah not knowing what's going on just continues to drive and they leave Elena's home behind.

Elena digs out the moonstone from her pocket and hands over to Elijah when they come to stop.

"Elena…" Elijah begins but she stops him.

"Jeremy went and got it from Katherine since he has his ring that will protect him from all immortal things and Bonnie tried to break the spell but she was too weak and now Stefan is stuck in the tomb with her, please tell me you can get him out of there?" Elena explains with out a breath as quickly as she can.

Elijah tossing the moonstone in his hands turns to look at Elena. "Are you still in love with the Salvatore boy? Is that why you want him out?" he asks coolly.

He doesn't want to sound like a possessive asshole that wants to keep Elena to himself, which in fact he does but he tries to keep his cool.

"No," he hears Elena reply and for a second he think he's heard wrong but he's a vampire he knows he hears everything clearly.

"No?" Elijah asks trying reassure himself.

"No, I don't love Stefan, well I do but not as someone I want to be with. I only love him as a friend as family. I don't plan on getting back together with Stefan." She replies and Elijah feels his body relaxes.

"What exactly do you want, Elena?"

"Way too much to explain at the moment but just get Stefan away from Katherine he doesn't deserve to be stuck in there with her after everything he's done to him." Elena explains and Elijah once again notices Elena's compassion for others.

Something he wouldn't even consider if it wasn't for Elena but he knows that he will get him out for her.

"The rest?" Elijah wonders and he's surprised as Elena moves and kisses him once more.

He knew this kiss was different. With this kiss Elena was declaring herself to him she was telling him with this kiss that she didn't want Stefan or Damon she wanted him but she didn't want to rush into anything with Elijah.

In less than seconds Elijah places his hands on Elena's face cupping it gently and claiming her mouth once more and enjoying her taste of strawberries and vanilla.

Elena eventually trying to gasp for air pulls back, "We'll figure that out later, okay?" she whispers and Elijah is at a loss of words.

* * *

After getting Jonas to lift the spell at the tomb Elijah opens the tomb getting ready to release Stefan. Doing the one thing Elena has asked of him and release him from his misery of which is being with Katerina. He knows he needs to leave Katerina save inside and that this will prove to Elena that he cares about her and will do anything she desires.

The second he opens the tomb both Katherine and Stefan reach the entrance before they stop knowing they can't get any further from were they are standing. Katherine watches as Elijah stands in front of her and she is immediately frightened. Stefan surprised to see Katherine like this says nothing.

"Elijah." Katherine whispers scared for what Elijah wants with both them inside the tomb.

"Katerina," Elijah replies coolly and happy to see that even now Katerina is still frightened of him and Elijah then looks over to Stefan.

"Your release has been requested." Elijah states.

"What? By who?" Stefan asks confused.

"The lovely, Elena, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please." Elijah explains and moves out of his way letting Stefan come out. "Come." Elijah continues as he watches that Stefan does nothing.

"I can't." Stefan tells him.

"Yes you can. I've had the spell lifted." Elijah explains and urges Stefan to walk.

Slowly not knowing what to believe Stefan begins to takes slow steps and slowly leaves the tomb and he's glad to believe that in fact Elijah was telling the truth.

Katherine who notices she might be able to get some freedom tries to leave the tomb but Elijah quickly moves and blocks her way stopping her from ever leaving.

"As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes he'll want to know exactly where you are." Elijah tells Katherine compelling her and Stefan watches completely amazed by the fact that he can compel vampires and he then remembers that Elijah has already once compelled him before.

Elijah turning over to look at Stefan, "You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine." Elijah explains and leaves the tomb.

* * *

Stefan once leaving the tomb quickly goes out of his way to see Elena and to thank her for what she did for him. Not knowing how she actually got a hold of him he went as quickly as he could to Elena's room and talk to her.

"Elena?" he asks as he reaches her room and he watches and Elena turns and goes over to hug him but she quickly ends the hug.

"I'm glad you're safe," Elena whispers and looks at him in the eye.

"Elena…" Stefan begins but she stops him.

"I'm so sorry, Stefan but I still need time to myself. I need to be alone until this is all over and I will continue to protect the ones that I love but I need to be alone. We need out space, no relationship."

"What deal did you make with Elijah?" he asks trying not to get angry and staying calm not knowing what will soon come out of Elena's mouth.

"Do nothing, Stefan. Leave the moonstone alone and don't try to break or release a spell that won't work because it is impossible. Just don't do anything." Elena tells him.

"If you do nothing and try not to kill Elijah he will keep everyone I love alive and he will keep me human. This whole thing is bigger than us, it's bigger than you." Elena finishes and Stefan says nothing but just turns and leaves Elena's room.

Elena not knowing Elijah was outside her house listening to her conversation leaves her room and goes straight to her bathroom and decides to take another long bath.

She didn't know what to do with herself but she knew that she was certain about how she felt about Elijah.

She leaves the bath once her fingers get wrinkly and gets dressed in her pajama bottoms and tank tops and get comfortable in her bed.

She doesn't notice someone is in her room until she feels someone join her in her bed. He wraps his arms around her, her chest to his back and Elena tried to turn around.

"Shh… it's okay, sleep kitten," Elijah whispers and kisses her head and then kissed her neck softly and longingly.

Elena says nothings and pulls Elijah closer to him and before she knows it she's sound asleep.


End file.
